Not Enough
by leeeel
Summary: (AU)Detective Michonne Daniels is moving up in her career, but how is her erratic partner Rick Grimes going to handle that? (No longer a One-Shot)
1. Chapter 1

**Not Enough**

All of Detective Michonne Daniels' ambitions were finally coming to fruition. This was it. This was happening. The countless dedicated hours on the job, the sacrifices, the heartache...would have all been worth it, Thank God!

Honestly, a part of her doubted that she could've actually reached this stage in her career, but, here she was, being offered the prestigious post of Commander of the Atlanta Police Department's Intelligence Unit. She felt so proud...she was about to become the very first female to hold that position. The very first African-American female at that. There was no denying it, Michonne was absolutely thrilled.

This. was. happening.

"Now Michonne, just to reiterate what was said in the interview we had with you before, this job is not going to be a walk in the park," warned Chief Hershel Greene.

"Of course, Sir," she responded bravely as she sat on the opposite side of his massive oval desk in his semi-glass walled office. She noticed how practically spotless and in order the Chief kept his space. It had just one plant in a corner, a few awards on the wall, and of course what was most outstanding was the large sized family photo that took up the side of his desk.

"There ain't ever an easy day, Daniels. More now so, as you're a sergeant. Decisions that only you could make would effectively result in whether or not your squad makes it home safe to their families each night," chimed in her former Commander, Sgt. Morgan Jones. "Are you sure you're ready for this?"

"I am, and I understand the gravity of the responsibilities that come with this job."

"Good. I'm glad to hear that," smiled Chief Greene, "Cause we interviewed quite a few others to replace Jones here...but you, Michonne, you've got everything we're looking for to maintain the success rate of this squad."

Sgt. Jones, who stood to the side clasped his hands in front of him whilst peering at her. "You're brave, extremely smart, you don't take short cuts...you're discerning, compassionate, you know when to take the initiative yet, you follow the rules..."

"And..." interjected the Chief, "you've got a way of keeping Detective Grimes in line!"

Michonne's almond-shaped eyes shot wide open at the unexpected mention of her partner...well, soon to be ex-partner. "Excuse me Sir?"

The Sgt. inhaled deeply as he pursed his lips. "Michonne..." he slowly began, keeping his focus on his hands in front of him, "...you, and I know that Grimes is quite, uhh, shall I say, strong-willed...much like you are as well. But..."

"...he's a crazy son of a bitch!" Chief Greene quickly finished.

"He's one of our best, Sir," she immediately defended.

"Now I'm not gonna dispute that Daniels...but if we're being truthful here, one of the reasons I highly recommended you for this job, is because of the seemingly...how should I say it...'calming' effect, for a lack of a better word, that you apparently have on him. You've worked together for 3 ½ years, and you've been able to more or less keep him in check. And I'm not sure if anyone else would be up for the task."

"With all due respect Sir, but you've done a great job of handling him yourself."

Jones then gave his detective a knowing look, "I think you're not taking enough credit for yourself."

Michonne was at a loss for words. What exactly was he implying?

"Understood Daniels?"

Understood," she replied softly, but she really didn't.

Were they afraid of Rick's rogue antics? As his Commander, were they expecting, or rather, hoping that he would not challenge her authority? They were close, everyone in the unit knew that, but now that would definitely change...it needed to.

She then stood as the Chief rose from his leather chair and stretched out his hand to shake hers. "Congratulations, Michonne."

"Thank you for the honour Sir."

"No, thank you...Sergeant Daniels."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Later that night, Michonne stood on the front porch of her partner's house. She was slightly on edge as she rang his door bell. This was not going to be easy, she knew that for a fact. When all was said and done, Rick really had a problem with controlling his emotions. In the right circumstance, he could certainly become explosive and dangerous.

The only exception was when his son was around; his desire to protect Carl easily motivated him to exercise more self-control. And Michonne hoped to God that he was still up on that Friday night.

"Hi" he greeted her as he opened the door.

"Hey...you okay?" she inquired with the knowledge of the rough day he had had with closing a troubling case.

He simply shrugged his shoulders and stepped aside indicating for her to come in. "You okay?" he asked whilst closing the door behind him.

It was her turn now to shrug her own shoulders. "Where's Carl?" she peered into the living room and noticed the television was off, much to her dismay.

" He's at his grandparents' for the weekend. Didn't I mention that to you?" Michonne honestly could not remember hearing that piece of information from him, or maybe she was too distracted at the moment.

"I must've forgotten." She then made her way into his kitchen to help herself, as she was accustomed to doing. Rick followed behind her. "Where's Jesse?"

"Jesse? She hasn't been around in awhile." Rick was perplexed by the question. "We haven't been anythan' for sometime...you know that."

"Yeah, but I also know that didn't stop you two from having random hook-ups?" she smirked at him while she opened the fridge to search out for something to drink. Standing in front of the coldness, Michonne could suddenly and distinctly feel the added heat from behind her. Before she could turn around though, Rick clutched her by her waist, pulling her against his chest.

"Is that why you're here?" he teased with a low voice in her ear.

She immediately felt her body tense with the warmth of his breath on her, and she forcefully peeled herself away from him, shoving his grip off of her. She walked to the other side of the kitchen, giving herself enough space from him and his erratic impulses. "Rick, I'm here to talk...We decided not to do those things anymore, remember?"

"Are you sure?" his gaze traveled the length of her form and back up to meet her beautiful deep brown eyes.

She shook her head at him and leaned back onto the counter behind her. "Rick..." she started, as she shifted her gaze to the blue and white tiled floor, "...those rumors, about the Sergeant leaving the squad...well they're not just rumors. It's happening...effectively next week."

He closed the refrigerator door as his lustful expression now changed to one of confusion. "And how do you know that for sure?"

"Because, I just came from a meeting with him...and Chief Greene," she was treading lightly as she responded. She raised her eyes to look back at him trying to gauge his reaction.

Troubled, Rick folded his arms and tilted his chin up so that he could squint his piercing blue eyes down at her. "Just you?"

She nodded, "They wanted to discuss his replacement, and..."

"And?"

"...and, it's gonna be me, Rick." She instantly held her breath, waiting for him to say something. But, surprisingly, he kept silent so, she resolved to continue as she furrowed her brows at him. "I got called in for an interview some weeks ago."

"And you're just telling me this now?" he asked in an unusually calm manner.

"I didn't take it seriously at first….besides everything was still up in the air, and they told me in so many words, to keep it under wraps. I couldn't tell anyone."

"Yeah but I'm not just anyone, am I?" And there it was the cold fire in his eyes that were now searing at her.

She sighed heavily as she lowered her head, "Yeah, I know…we're partners, we tell each other everything."

"…Just, partners? Are you serious?"

"Rick stop it!"

He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He thought he knew this woman. He trusted her with everything, and, somehow, for weeks, day-in and day-out, she easily hid this life altering decision from him. Quite frankly he was dumbfounded. Moreover, he was disappointed that Michonne didn't believe that she could confide in him regardless of what the Chief said…he felt somewhat hurt. And to him they _were_ more than partners regardless of what _she_ said.

He understood how important her career was to her, he even understood why she always kept him at a safe-distance...even when things got physical between them. And now things were going to change drastically. Had she not considered him?

"Listen Rick this is what I want, I know what I'm doing…I've made my decision and I don't need your permission!"

"Who said anythan' about permission?"

"Ok, wrong choice of words," she apologized as she raised her hands up in surrender. "Look, Rick….I'm sorry-"

"For what?" he cut her off, "You don't have anythan' to be sorry about…we're just partners. And I guess I'm gonna be getting a new one soon….just like that huh?"

Michonne passed her hand over her mouth trying not to become provoked, "Ok Rick, we'll talk more on Monday." She had had just about enough, and so made her way to the front door.

"No, how 'bout we talk now….Commander!" he shouted belligerently as he followed behind her.

Incensed, she spun around to face him, "You really wanna do this?"

"Yes, let's" Rick came right up to her, causing her to stumble back a bit.

She looked up at him questioningly with her hands on her hips, "We messed around a few times Rick, but we both knew that that was a mistake. We decided not to go down that road…it would lead us to nowhere."

"No, you decided Michonne…you decide everythan' don't you?"

"Because you're God-Damned crazy Rick!"

"What did you say?" suddenly, a sweeping sensation consumed his entire being causing his heart to pound against his chest, he was enraged.

"I can't handle you! At work, it's different…but on a personal level, you would destroy me Rick."

He swallowed hard trying to control himself, "Well now I guess we won't have that problem would we? You getting' your secret promotion and all." He bit back sarcastically.

"That's not fair….I care about you, and I know you care about me. This is important to me. So stop being such an ass!"

Rick had nothing else to say just then, he thought he did, but nothing would come out. He wasn't even sure what to do next, he felt frustrated. For a long time he'd hoped to have more with Michonne, what they shared outside of work was not enough, she kept holding back. And now, as his superior….

Next thing Michonne knew Rick had grabbed her by her arms and covered her mouth with his. She instinctively pushed him away, but he forcibly pulled her back without hesitation and kissed her harder. Michonne couldn't deny that his scent, and the feel of his lips working sensually over hers, sent a crippling tingle up her spine. But she didn't want to give in to this…to give in to him, again. Determinedly, she moved her head away breaking contact with his perfect pink mouth. "Rick let me go….now."

He didn't, he kept his hold on her. She stared at him as his chest heaved, and as she struggled to control her own breathing as well. "Rick…please?" she softly pleaded.

He looked at her closely, and saw something like fear in her eyes. He released her.

"I'm sorry...really I didn't mean to...," he whispered.

"It's okay," she assured him even though her heart was racing uncontrollably within her. She walked over to the couch and sat for a moment to try and regain her composure. She wondered why though she didn't just bolt straight out of the door.

"Listen…congratulations on the job," he said, as he sat on the same couch, but facing towards her, "…you deserve it, I mean that."

"Are you gonna make things difficult for me?"

He shook his head, "Not every day…but I can't promise anything."

She gave him a half-smile, "I'm sorry too…about us," she sighed heavily as she glanced across at him. He looked disappointed. He always wanted more than what she could give.

"Don't be."

They stared at each other for awhile, without saying anything else.

Rick, however, leaned over closer to her, as if to tell her a secret not even the walls should hear.

"You know…" he began in a hushed tone, "…you know I'm in love with you right?" he asked earnestly as his eyes flickered down to her full lips.

"Yes" she whispered back.

"Do you love me?"

"I, I…" she swallowed hard as her eyes drifted away from his gaze.

"I'm gonna kiss you again."

At first she furrowed her brows at him, but, she felt drawn to the longing in his hooded eyes. And in the genuine intimacy of the moment, she found it even harder to resist his magnetism. She bit her lip, and, ever so slightly, she nodded her approval for them to have just one more moment.

Rick's arms then came up and enveloped her in an embrace, as he tilted his head to capture her lips with his again. Michonne closed her eyes as her stomach instantly fluttered with a familiar excitement , and, a moment later, she parted her mouth allowing him to delve deep with his tongue.

Quickly, and unexpectedly, she was permitting Rick to push her back onto the couch as their kisses were getting more feverish and desperate by the second. With his arms still wrapped around her like a chain, Michonne found it difficult to catch her breath. When she felt him push his hips harder against hers, she broke away from the suffocating kiss.

Rick then placed his forehead against hers as they were both breathing heavily now.

"Let me keep you?...Please?" he softly begged.

"Ok….just for tonight," she surrendered.

"Yeah?" he breathed.

"Just this last time."

He didn't respond.

"Rick, look at me."

His lust filled eyes refocused on hers from her swollen lips.

"Just, for, tonight," she repeated.

"Ok," he agreed. Tightening his hold around her Michonne gasped and he gratefully took possession of her mouth, of her...this last time.


	2. The Answer

**Chapter 2: The Answer**

 **A/N: Okay so this fandom is insatiable...lol. As stated in the summary, this story is no longer a One-Shot, because as one reviewer said "how dare you?" Also an awesome fanfic writer strongly encouraged me to re-consider...and so I did...and this is what I got and I hope you guys like the next few chapters to come. I have no idea how long this story is going to be now. Might be 4 chapts. might be 14...**

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

In the stillness of the darkened room, Michonne sat wide awake in Rick's bed whilst he slept soundly beside her. According to the digital clock that rested on the night stand next to him, it was precisely 2:21 a.m. It was time to leave.

The guilt of succumbing to…... _this_...together with the anxiety she felt in connection to her new job, weighed heavily on her.

She restlessly mulled over the need to set the example as the new Commander. No room for faults, or mistakes. No room for doubts. It was of utmost importance for her team to be able to trust her to make the hard choices, and to not be swayed easily. Michonne was committed to doing everything just right, without distractions. She could, couldn't she?

She glanced over at the tousled brown curls next to her…. _this_ was not right! It had to end, and this job was the answer in more ways than one.

She knew that she cared about Rick, really, she did….even more than she'd allowed herself to honestly admit. They shared a connection that was undeniably intrinsic and complex and beautiful, but, unfortunately, not always so. This man, Detective Rick Grimes, could be tumultuous and unpredictable. And, at times, he couldn't even keep his shit together. In this world, though, she didn't have that luxury, she needed to remain focused. She could be a good…no, a great, Commander. It was how she was raised...to be great…to even be perfect.

Michonne eased herself out from between the sheets and quietly retrieved a towel from Rick's linen closet, before heading into the bathroom for a quick shower. Some minutes later, with light from the hallway filtering in, she was rifling through his dresser for a T-shirt to throw on.

"Try the last drawer…"

Startled, Michonne's whole body jerked and her head spun around to find Rick sitting up watching her. She took a deep breath, "The one with the Academy shirts? I hate those."

"I know…" he responded in a gravelly voice. "…but that's all I got that's clean….need to do laundry," he smirked.

"Then I'll return the others tomorrow."

"No I didn't ask you for 'em. Did I?"

She pursed her lips, "Ok," she said as she turned and opened the last drawer. She then grabbed the first one she found, quickly pulling it over her head before she sought out the rest of her belongings.

"Michonne…" he began as he watched her finish get dressed, "….it's still night."

"It'll be dawn soon…"

"It's not even three a.m. yet," he scoffed at her.

"…I have some things to get to."

He paused for a moment, "…I asked for a night." When she didn't respond, Rick shifted closer to where she sat on the edge of the bed and affectionately rubbed her lower back.

"I just have to go," she breathed as she looked back appealingly at him. "Okay?"

Resignedly he nodded at her as he cast his eyes to the floor. Without saying another word, Michonne got up and walked out on him.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

During the next week Sgt. Michonne Daniels found that her new duties and responsibilities absorbed all of her time and attention...and she was thankful for it. Between briefings, and paperwork, reports and assignments, she had less time to be involved in field investigations, and therefore, less time to be around Rick. Within that same week she also had to reassign patrol beats with the introduction of her replacement, Officer Spencer Monroe. Being relatively young and absolutely green to the Special Enforcement Section, Michonne thought it best to make a switch and partner him with Detective Glenn Rhee, while pairing Rick with Detective Daryl Dixon instead. It seemed a more suitable union as Detective Rhee had a much higher level of patience to deal with a 'young buck' than did Detective Grimes.

Rick seemed to be contented to get to work with Daryl...as a matter of fact, Rick was uncharacteristically docile and agreeable the entire week. He kept his eyes on Michonne, but he never challenged her, not once. If she was none the wiser, she would've pegged him as the ideal officer. His reports were all fully detailed and on time, he followed procedures to a tee, and he at no time lost his cool. This did not go unnoticed by the other squad members of course. She, though, appreciated the gesture as she had had enough on her plate as it were, without the added drama.

At the end of the week, the team managed to organize a Farewell/Congratulations soiree for her and their former Commander, Sgt. Jones, at a popular lounge they frequented called Roscoe's.

"I have to say Michonne, you're handling yourself like a pro…I know it's just been a few days, but truthfully, it's refreshing to follow the lead of a female for once," commented Detective Rosita Espinosa, who sat opposite her knocking back tequila shots. "I mean Special Enforcement is basically a guy's club….other than you and me, there's who? Jesse…in Cyber Crime? And that's it."

"Yeah you're right" Michonne agreed as she polished off her beer.

"It's the same at the Firehouse" added Sasha, Officer Abraham Ford's wife and, her close pal. "I'm the only female Lieutenant. And, well, how many councilwomen do we have in the great state of Georgia Maggie?"

"We _are_ definitely far and few between," replied the Chief's daughter.

"Well here's to us" Michonne smiled and raised her glass for a toast as did the others.

"Damn right." Rosita said as she pounded the table, causing them all to burst out chuckling.

It was nice to hang out with her friends for a little bit, to have some laughs and relax. She had been on edge trying to put forth her best….so sitting there drinking and laughing and not thinking about things, such as putting out surveillance on mobsters, or anything related to work, was exactly what she needed.

On the other hand, her eyes were constantly glancing over towards the entrance for a certain someone whose presence was keenly missed. She hadn't spent any time with Rick, or Carl, outside of work like she usually did. But that was part of the plan anyway, to create some necessary distance between her and her ex-partner...her ex-lover...her ex-whatever.

Just then, someone roughly tapped her on her shoulder pulling her out of her thoughts.

"Hey boss…" it was a half-drunk Detective Ford, "… where's ummmm, Rickie?" It was as though he was reading her mind. He sat with Sgt. Jones and the other guys from the squad at the table behind her.

"I have no idea Abraham," she answered.

"Babe, slow down with those beers why don't you?" scolded his wife.

"Nah Sasha…I'm, I'm….good. Besides, you're my designated…ummmm person," he winked at her with a huge smile across his reddened face. "Anyways, what's the problem Commander? You put Grimes on a curfew or something? I mean damn! All that boy scout behavior and he don't even get to come out and play?"

"Watch your mouth Ford!" Michonne shot back at him with an icy glare.

"Uhhh, yes ma'am," he responded as he sulked in his chair.

But Michonne suddenly felt uncomfortable.

"Ford what's the matter wit'cha? You missing those pretty blue eyes so much, why don't cha give him a call or somethan'?" taunted Daryl, triggering everyone to rupture into laughter.

"You know what? I'm really exhausted…" Michonne started as she got up from her seat.

"No no no, don't leave," her friends protested.

"Yeah I have to. One more drink and I'd be done anyway. Thanks for everything though." She hugged each one of her girls before she grabbed her jacket and her bag and swiftly headed out the door.

In her rush, however, she stumbled right into the missing member of her squad as he came hurrying towards the lounge.

"Rick!" she said, stunned by his sudden appearance.

"Hey…sorry I'm late. Is the party over?"

"Well for me it is," she replied, as she swept her stray dreads away from in front of her gorgeous face, instantly prompting Rick to take an extra step away from her. "I'm really tired so….I'm heading to my car."

"Let me walk you then," he stated rather than asked.

She shrugged her shoulders and continued down the street as Rick walked beside her. "So what happened tonight?"

"Ummm, Mrs. Niedermeyer was late to come and watch Carl for me, and then there's a new neighbor next door who had some problem with her electrical….and I just got caught up in one thang or the other," he chuckled.

Michonne smiled as she briefly glanced over at him. "How is Carl?"

"Well he's good…he missed you on Games night this week."

"What did you tell him?"

Rick shrugged his shoulders and shook his head, "Well nothing much, just that you're a lot busier these days is all."

"I'll give him a call…maybe we could go see a movie or something….Is that alright?"

"That's fine with me," he said.

Soon, they got to where Michonne had parked. Rick, leaned back onto her car, and crossed his ankles as he kept staring at the ground. He wouldn't look directly at her. Michonne noticed this in particular and she didn't like it.

"Hey" she said, as she knocked his shoe with her own, she wanted him to look up at her. When he finally did, she rewarded him with a warm smile. "You were great this week….and I appreciated….well everything."

"Well…" he began whilst shrugging his shoulders, "…just wanted to do everythan' perfect for my perfect Commander."

A baffled expression crossed her face, "What? What does that mean?" she felt stung.

He in turn briefly frowned at her, "Doesn't mean anythan' Sergeant."

"Ok….so you're back in asshole mode now huh. Good, cause I was wondering there for a moment,"

"You just like starting a fight with me, don't you?" he chuckled.

"No! You're the one who's starting-" Michonne then caught herself and stopped. She started laughing too as she realized just how easily she let him tick her off. She cleared her throat and pulled out her keys, "Okay, like I said before, thanks for being on your best behavior but, let's go back to the regularly scheduled program from next week, shall we? I don't want the squad thinking I need special treatment from you."

"God Michonne! I can't win with you can I?"

"I just want you to be normal is all I said…..I can handle it."

"Actually, as I recall, last week you said to me that you couldn't!"

She shook her head and squinted her eyes at him, "I said that I could when it came to the job… _that's_ what I said…And now who's really starting a fight Rick?"

Taking in a deep breath, he leaned off of her car and stepped into her personal space. Michonne then held her breath as she watched this unpredictable man cautiously. For a few moments he just stared at her, and Michonne could already feel herself getting warm under his electric gaze.

"Well, maybe, it's because we're not saying what we really need to say. I think that's always been our problem Michonne," he finally said with an accusing tone.

"Goodnight Rick," she responded dismissively, as she stepped around him and opened her car door. She felt it was time for her to get away from him, before anything that shouldn't happen happened.

But before she could even get into the car, Rick pulled her back by her elbow with one hand, and reached over and slammed the car door shut with the other. When she looked up and shot daggers at him, he let go of her.

"I thought you said you cared about me? Three years we've been beating the streets together, being a part of each other's lives, and just like that you've been so, so…cold towards me."

"I've been busy this week Rick, besides…"

"Besides what?"

"It's important that _all_ of my subordinates have clear guidelines of authority and responsibility."

"Was that what that was? You leaving me in the middle of the night?"

She swallowed hard at the question, as her eyes quickly darted around him "That….that was 'Goodbye' Rick." She quietly confessed.

He peered at her, searching for a hint of ingenuity in her statement. When he didn't find any, he momentarily closed his eyes and turned his head away.

"Rick….I'm trying to be professional here. I'm not trying to hurt you. I _do_ care about you…."

"Just never enough to want to be with me."

"Shit Rick!" Instantly her heart skipped a beat as it always did whenever he showed his vulnerability to her like that. At times she thought he would do it on purpose….like a sucker punch to her gut. She didn't know just what she should do now….she wanted to leave...but not like that. She inhaled deeply in order to control her stirring emotions.

"What do you want me to say?" she pleaded.

"Just tell me the truth….that's all there is to it."

"I just…." Michonne unexpectedly felt a lump in her throat as tears welled up in her large sad eyes. "I just, want us, to have some peace."

"By cutting me off? And what about Carl?"

"I love Carl, I told you that I'll call him."

"Yeah, okay…." He nodded his head, "I guess I'll see you on Monday then."

"No, wait..."

Ignoring her, Rick turned and walked away, leaving Michonne alone as she wiped away the tears that were now streaming down her face.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **A/N: Okay so this was pretty much from Michonne's POV. Next chapter we'll get some more insight on Rick's perspective on this messy relationship. Can Richonne somehow find a way?**


	3. Options

**Options**

"Hey guys, listen up! I need your full attention right now…Monroe, Espinosa…eyes up front please!" Michonne instructed as she stood in front of her desk. She was flanked by two men holding case files whom Rick and the squad had never seen before.

"I'd like to introduce to you Detectives Ezekiel Shaw and Paul Rovio, they're from the LAPD's Special Victims Unit. They're here, because they need our help with their fight against a massive human trafficking ring that has new links right here in Atlanta.…And we all know, that this has been a constant plague in our city."

"Well, firstly, it's an incredible honour to be able to work with such a highly decorated, and, remarkable team, such as yourself," praised Detective Shaw, as he slowly shook Michonne's hand.

"Secondly, we unfortunately, don't have a lot of time before we lose out on our leads, so Rovio and I would greatly appreciate you all making this your top priority."

Rick couldn't help but notice how this man's eyes seemed to gleam towards Michonne, his gaze full of intensity. Rick, of course, felt an instant dislike towards the detective but, decided not to cave in to the negative emotions that emerged from within him. Rather, he turned his attention to the faces pinned onto the case board.

Michonne then stepped back and took out a red marker, "Okay, so if you all could just take a look up on the wall here, we have the Hunters: Mary, and her two boys, Gareth and Alex. According to Ezekiel, Gareth, the older son, has taken over the family's 'business' since his father died two years ago…and he is making waves throughout the district. He's basically trying to make a name for himself."

"The Hunters were usually known on the streets for drugs, illegal gambling and money laundering and so forth…" added the shorter detective Rovio, "but our recent sweeps have revealed that this well connected family seems to have branched out into kidnapping and trafficking….They'll do anything to not be exposed."

"L.A. is a long way from here…" interrupted Rick, "What brings you to our backyard?"

"Not _what_ Rick, but _who_ ," Michonne answered. She then took two other photographs from an envelope and added them to the next end of the board, drawing a line connecting them to the Hunters.

"We all know who they are... 'Dawn Lerner' and her partner and lover, 'Bob Lamson'…they own half a dozen lounges in Central and Downtown Atlanta, and a couple of hotels, which we have previously swept on suspicion of extortion and prostitution."

"Nah..." Rick cut in again." ...I don't think so, not Lerner and Lamson."

Det. Shaw stepped forward, "Excuse me ummm Rick?"

"Detective Grimes."

"Yes, well, how are you so sure?" he inquired as he furrowed his brows at Rick's curtness.

"Lerner and Lamson, they don't have the brains or the guts for such an operation...they've probably got someone else involved in this."

Michonne rolled her eyes and huffed at Rick's impertinence.

"Ezekiel says that their victims in LA were funneled from here. Their source, one of the Hunters' middlemen, gave them the name of Lerner's hotel 'the Coda Suites'. So, _that's_ where we start. Understood?" she instructed as she glared at Rick with hardened eyes.

"I'll go with Shaw and Rovio to talk to the staff to see what we could come up with. I'm sending the rest of you to the lounges, and I want you all to lean on your CIs for whatever you can find out. Everyone...please be discreet...but do not come back empty-handed. That's not an option! That's all."

"Yes Ma'am." replied Rick as he turned and walked out with Daryl close behind him.

Hiding her annoyance, she plastered a smile on her face and took a deep breath. She wouldn't lose her cool in front of her visitors, especially not because of _him._

"Again Sgt., we appreciate you making yourselves available to us." said Det. Rovio graciously as he followed the rest of the team out of the door.

"Yes, it greatly pleases me that we get to work with you Sgt. Daniels." conceded Ezekiel as he smiled at her approvingly.

"Ummm, ok...Don't mention it...You ready?"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Rick and Daryl spent the rest of the day driving from one informant to the next, working the streets as best as they could. They received specific instructions to "not come back empty-handed" and the detectives were on a mission to do just that. Rick, in particular, was full of focus and determination...a little too much determination.

Ever since his last private conversation with Michonne, in the days that had gone by, he concentrated more and more on putting everything he had into getting his job done. It was the perfect distraction to the conflicting feelings that were daily distressing him and consuming him. On the other hand, that meant that Rick was barely holding himself back, as he seldom carried out his duties without the use of extreme tactics.

"Hey man...do you think that was necessary?" questioned Detective Dixon, as he just witnessed Rick knock down a perp, who took off running at the sight of the officers, with his car.

"I told him to stop...that's all he had to do," he replied nonchalantly.

"Yeah well the Sergeant ain't gonna be too happy 'bout that."

Rick flared his nostrils and gritted his teeth at the mention of Michonne, but he didn't answer his partner.

"You ain't no newbie Rick, show some God-damned restraint."

"You worried about Mickie back there? I barely touched him...he'll be alright...he's been through worse. Trust me. He'll be just fine."

"And what about you?" Daryl asked.

Rick glanced over at him with his brows furrowed, "I'm good," he stated flatly.

"Nah man...you ain't!"

Rick then squinted his eyes in annoyance, "I just said I was, Daryl."

"Then what was that back in the office? With 'Chonne?"

"I just asked a question. What? You trying to tell me I can't question the Queen now?" he chuckled derisively.

"Don't do that man. I know she could be obsessed with thangs being perfect an' all, but don't call her no damn Queen... 'Chonne's family!"

"Yeah," was all Rick said as he sighed heavily.

"I know things...changed, between you two...I've seen it, but..."

"But what Daryl?"

Dixon then shrugged his shoulders, "...but maybe, you could show a little acceptance man...a little, I don't know, understanding...I guess."

Keeping his eyes on the road, Rick remained silent as he internalized his friend's advice. He thought about Michonne's expressed desire for peace between them and, honestly, he wanted that too. But _not_ like how she wanted it.

Rick knew he was being stubborn, but he felt like he couldn't help himself. How could he?

When Lori, his wife, and his baby died during childbirth 4 years ago, Rick felt confused and heartbroken, and like his picture of a real life was incomplete. He'd kept up with his daily routine for the sake of his young son, but in reality, he was on the verge of insanity. Under the insurmountable weight of his grief, Rick was a shell of a man, barely recognizable to himself.

But then _she_ came into his life. With no judgement at his erratic behaviour, she came with a pure and open heart. More than simply being his partner, she offered him friendship, and respect and loyalty. And most importantly, she had unconditional love for Carl. How could he not want to keep that? How could he not want more!

Daryl was right...Michonne was family. _His_ family.

Rick threw his mind back to when she solidified her place within his heart: It was almost a year into their partnership, and Carl had fallen ill. So much so, that he'd been hospitalized for a couple of days, and Michonne came, and she stayed with him. She supported him, and she took care of him, without his ever having to ask her to. _"That's what partners are for,"_ she replied, when he thanked her profusely for the food and clean clothes she brought in for him. Well he was grateful for that partner, for that friend, for that...woman.

Rick didn't know what came over him in that waiting room at 4 a.m., but he suddenly felt his anxiety over Carl give way to adoration for Michonne. And in that pocket of space and time, Rick found himself kissing her, for the first time...so softly and affectionately, and she thankfully, for that moment, responded in kind.

"I hear ya brother" he finally responded. "I'll try."

"Yeah, you better."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

With her team already retired for the night, Michonne sat alone behind her desk pouring over every piece of information that was brought in on the supposed links between Lerner and Lamson and, the Hunters. It was becoming routine for her now...the late, lonely hours. And she realized that somehow she hadn't thought much about that part of the job. _'But not everything's perfect'_ she consoled herself.

She couldn't help it, but her thoughts strayed to Carl. He should be having dinner with his father at this time. Either pizza or burgers...Rick was a terrible cook; she'd thought he'd learn a few things well by now. The thought caused a small smile to then appear across her face.

"Goodnight Sergeant," interrupted Detective Ezekiel Shaw.

Michonne jumped at his sudden presence, and she chuckled nervously at having been caught daydreaming.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear you come in. Goodnight..."

"Oh...that's alright," he excused, with a large grin on his face. "Are you wrapping up soon?"

"Actually, I'm not," she answered, as she shuffled the paperwork in front of her. "I wanted to get through everything we've got so that the squad could be better prepared tomorrow."

"You're very thorough, aren't you? Well they did great today, Rovio was impressed. _You_ did great today yourself."

Michonne noticed a twinkle in his eye as he lingered his gaze at her. Truthfully, she'd been seeing it the whole day, but managed to ignore him as they were busy in the field. However, now, they were alone together, in a secluded office, and she couldn't avoid his stare any longer. It made her feel quite self-conscious. The detective was a slightly older man with striking features, and he possessed an undeniable presence. Michonne was trying like hell to avoid maintaining eye-contact with him.

"If you don't mind...Michonne, I'd like to stick around and give you a helping hand. I mean, I think I should. This is a joint case we're working on after all."

"Umm..." she found herself unsure of how to respond, her mouth instantly went dry.

"Sgt. I promise to be on my best behaviour," he joked as he picked up on her hesitancy.

To her surprise she nervously chuckled again. The unexpected attention was throwing her off completely.

"I'll even order dinner for us. Do you like Thai food Michonne?"

"Uhh ok...Thai food sounds great actually Detective."

"No, please...call me Ezekiel. It would make me feel a lot less nervous around you," he confessed as he pulled a chair towards her desk.

Michonne's eyebrows shot up at his candor, and she smiled amusedly at the slightly ridiculous man. "Sure, Eze-" suddenly, she was cut short as she detected some movement in the corner of her eye, and she quickly turned her attention towards the door.

"Is everything alright?" He inquired.

"Yeah...I just, I thought I saw...someone." She shook her head at her error. "Anyways, you can start with these..." she said as she handed him half of her paperwork. "And I'll tackle the rest. Let's get started shall we?"

"Yes ma'am."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was already past dinnertime when Rick finally got home from work. As he got out of his car, he was hoping that Carl wasn't completely filled up on Mrs. Niedermeyer's pasta surprise dish. He sighed heavily as he stared at the bag of food he'd bought...Cheeseburgers with Shakes. Rick then realized that he wasn't quite ready to go in just yet. So, he stood outside for a bit, leaning against his car whilst contemplating the day's events.

After awhile, he noticed his neighbour coming out of her door with a large garbage bag.

"Hey, what are you doing out here?" she called out as she spotted him as well.

"Nothing...Isn't it a bit late to be taking out the trash?" he teased as she stepped off of her porch.

"Detective! Are you spying on me?" she asked coyly as she threw the bag into her garbage bin on the curb.

"Nah..." he chuckled, "...just out here," was all he said.

She waltzed over to him whilst fixedly tracing her eyes over his face. "What's the matter Rick?"

"Nothing's the matter."

"You're lying. You're sulking out here by yourself."

"You don't know that."

"Don't know what? That you're sulking? Or that you're out here by yourself? I'm a lawyer, remember? It's my job to be able to read people. So...what's got you looking so grim?"

He smiled at her as he stood straight up, "Do _you_ wanna tell me, Madame attorney, what's so secret that you had to dispose of at this time of the night?" he artfully sidestepped.

"Oh, well look at you!" she laughed.

"Okay, well if you must know detective, I...ugh, I burnt my damned Mac and Cheese," she confessed slightly embarrassed, "...like really badly. My kitchen smells awful."

Rick couldn't hold back, he started laughing at her supposed distressed state.

"No, don't do that...I had to get rid of the whole dish. There was no salvaging it." She grinned at him, delighted to see that she managed to make him smile. "Now I have to figure out what else to do for dinner."

"Well I am truly sorry to hear about that."

Rick then raised the bag in his hand to her, "How 'bout some Burgers with Shakes?"

She tilted her head to the side while placing a hand on her hip as she thought about his invitation. "Is this you asking me on a date, Rick?"

"No Andrea...this is me being neighborly."

She shrugged her shoulders at him, "Tomato, tomahto..."

Taking the bag from him, Andrea led Rick inside of her house. Being semi-furnished, it was relatively empty, so she did the best that she could as she set up their food on a blanket in the living room.

"I'm sorry about this," she apologized.

"Don't be, this is nice."

Rick genuinely enjoyed sharing a meal with Andrea. The food was good, and the conversation was amusing, to say the least.

"You know I'm not really a milkshake gal myself, but this, is delicious. What is it?"

Rick lowered his eyes to the empty plates before them, "It's umm...it's a Vanilla Soy milkshake," he replied, as he took up the dishes and headed towards the kitchen to wash up. "Well, that's uhh, a girly choice, no offence..."she commented as she followed right behind him.

"I kind of pegged you as a beer man...Actually, I pegged you as a lot of different things Rick."

"I'm sure you have," he responded without turning to face her.

"So?"

"So what?"

"So are you gonna tell me, why you were brooding against your car earlier? You barely said anything to me while we were eating, had me yapping the whole time. It's like your thoughts were on something else...or someone else. And quite frankly, drinking some other woman's milkshake is not my idea of a great date."

"Who said anythan' about a date?" Exasperated he finally turned to face her, only to find that she's grinning at him.

"I'm just ribbing you Rick. God! You're so serious."

He squinted his eyes at her without responding.

"Okay, listen...I don't know you...I would like to, but let's be honest here...you had a dinner date or something, didn't you? I even noticed you took out some little chocolates from the bag, and hid them in your pocket before we sat to eat."

Rick took a deep breath as he shuffled his feet, "It was something...they were working late, so..."

"So alright, that's all you had to say."

Andrea then stepped in closer to him, "Besides..." she said softly, "...her loss was my gain." Then in an instant, she rose to her tiptoes and placed a gentle kiss near the corner of his mouth.

Taken aback, Rick found himself unexpectedly blushing at the forwardness of the petite blonde.

"I mean, you are just too devilishly handsome to ever have to eat alone," she complimented as she looked him over.

"You've got options, so you can come over anytime Detective."  
Rick raised his eyebrows as he considered her offer. "Well thank you, but I think it's time for me to get home to Carl now."

"You sure?" she purred.

"Yeah...I'm sure."

"Okay." She stepped back from him. "Well thanks for dinner. I'm definitely going to have to find a way to make it up to you."

"I'm sure you would," he chuckled.

"And don't forget what I said."

"Oh no, I won't," Rick replied, as he collected his things and headed out her door.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **A/N: Well I do apologize for any discomfort that I caused and that there wasn't much Richonne goodness in this chapter. But the next one is gonna be loaded, I promise...Also this is shaping up to be a mini-fic it seems...I think...**


	4. Realizations

**Realizations**

The members of the APD's Intelligence squad filed in to the office minutes to 9:00 a.m., to find their Commander already there studiously standing before her board. Michonne stared intensely at the new faces before her, as she analyzed the latest information added to the trafficking case.

 _'_ _Karen Rodriguez-age 41; Vicki Rodriguez-age 14; Steven Gorman aka "Ratero"-age 45'_

"Okay everyone, so for the past couple of days we've been getting closer to ending this," she started, keeping her focus on the board. "Over and over we've been hearing the name "Gorman"…Gorman el Ratero. This is our guy. He's the key." She then turned and nodded to Det. Rovio.

"This is what we know so far…" he began as he stepped forward, "Steven Gorman, about 2 years ago, did a 4 year stint in California's State Prison. He, along with a Steven Edwards, were held and prosecuted for operating a small brothel with about 7 girls…half of whom were illegals. Edwards, his partner, supposedly committed suicide while in the joint 6 months into his sentence."

"And now he's here in Atlanta, starting over," added Det. Rhee.

"It looks that way," answered Michonne. "Rosita, you and Abraham brought in Mrs. Karen Rodriguez and her daughter…"

"Yeah, Vicki Rodriguez got snatched about a week ago coming home from school but managed to escape the stupid goons. She overheard them mention Gorman's name and some motel just off the Interstate 20," said Det. Espinosa.

"And we've identified just two on that end, so, I want surveillance on them both." instructed Michonne."I am sending you and Abe down to the first one, and Daryl, Rick…I want you guys on the second one that's located just before the state line. Glenn, you're gonna take Spencer and head back over to the Coda Suites and keep an eye out for me 'kay?"

"Sure thing Sarge…" replied Det. Rhee.

"And we'll work on getting Gorman's records faxed from California, find his connection to the Hunters" volunteered Det. Shaw.

Michonne nodded her consent, "This might take us into the night so let's keep in touch please." As her team, along with Detectives Shaw and Rovio, began to file back out for the day, she quickly locked her eyes on Rick's, silently signalling him to stay behind.

"Hey Daryl, give me a few minutes, I'll be out in a bit," said Rick to his partner.

"Yeah man."

As soon as they were alone, Rick walked over to Michonne who was now perched on the corner of her desk. "You okay?" he inquired, as he consciously stopped about 3 ft. away from her, not wanting to encroach upon her personal space.

"I am...It's just umm, it's probably gonna be a long day like I said, and I uhh wanted to know if I could get Carl from after school?"

"Of course," he consented as he looked off to the side. "I'd appreciate that...and it has been awhile."

"I know..." Michonne paused, trying her best to push through the awkward strain between them. "...also, I'll need your car to get him. Mine got into some trouble this morning...I had to sort of foot it."

"Why didn't you call me?"

"Didn't know if I should...besides, it wasn't life or death Rick."

"If you're in trouble, you call me," he responded as he placed his hands on his hips and looked at her with heavy eyes.

"Sure," she answered as she briefly averted her gaze to the floor.

"Oh, and another thang...I wanted to apologize for how I, you know, have been acting,"

Looking back at him she scrunched her face in confusion, "No. I said for you to be yourself. You don't have to apologize for that."

"Yeah I do...cause that's not who I am with you."

She stared inquisitively at him for a moment. "Okay," she whispered, "I feel like I should apologize too."

"For what?"

She shrugged her shoulders, "Don't know," she answered as she chuckled at herself, strangely feeling like a teenage schoolgirl in that moment. She then stood up from her desk as she looked at him extensively, distinctly noticing him keeping his distance from her. Michonne was coming to realize that, whereas she thought this job would make it easier for her to keep separate from Rick, it was somehow only making it harder.

She tilted her head to the side and gave him a brief smile, wordlessly acknowledging that she was indeed missing spending her days with him.

"Hey Michonne..." she took in a deep breath as she turned her focus over to the door. It was Detective Shaw trying to get her attention. "I've got my Sergeant on the line for you."

"Yeah okay I'm coming," she answered as she glanced back at Rick who was now holding out his keys to her.

"Thanks" she said as she stepped closer to take them from him, "...and umm try and get something to eat before you leave. It's a bit of a distance."

"I will."

Feeling awkwardly stuck, they both stared at each other for a moment longer.

"Ahem" Ezekiel interrupted by clearing his throat.

"She said she's coming!" Rick responded roughly as he turned and glowered at the man.

Michonne then moved passed him "You be good out there," she encouraged as she walked out.

"Yeah I will."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hey Carl, you almost done over there? I need these tortillas heated up asap. You said you were going to help me." Michonne hollered towards the living room from the kitchen.

"Yeah…I'm coming." Seconds later, Carl came sauntering through the entrance. "Hey…did you know, that it was actually a French guy that like pioneered the trail for the Santa Fe route?" he asked.

"Umm, I think so. It's been awhile since I've been in the fifth grade you know. That was like ...a couple years back." She joked as she stirred her beans on the stove.

"Yeah right! I think it's been more than a couple of years," he chuckled.

"Okay…maybe more like three."

"Three what? Decades?"

"Carl!" she gasped as she feigned surprise "I'm not that old." Grinning, she then threw her arm across his shoulders and drew him closer to her side.

"You got the cheese melted already?" he asked as he peered in to the saucepan.

"Just about my friend, so you better pop those tortillas into that microwave."

"Okay."

A little while later, Michonne and Carl were positioned at the dining table with their meals before them. While pouring him a glass of water, she noticed that he had gone silent for a bit.

"Hey….everything okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just hungry is all."

"Alright well dig in, before it gets cold. These may be my best burritos yet."

"When's Dad coming home?"

"He's on his way Carl. Why?"

He shook his head, "No reason."

Michonne sighed as she slouched a little. She looked at him concerned, she knew he wanted to say something but she wasn't sure just what it was.

Just as they were in the middle of eating their dinner, there was a sudden knock at the door. Michonne got up and took a peek out of the front window.

"Who is it?" Carl asked as he followed her into the hallway.

"I don't know…it's some blonde woman."

"Oh…that could be Ms. Andrea, the new neighbour."  
" _That's_ your new neighbour?"

"Yeah….she smiles a lot with Dad." Carl said with a smirk on his face.

"I'm sure she does." With a half smile she nodded her head towards the dining room, "Go back and finish eating."

Michonne then turned, and opened the door just as Andrea knocked for a second time.

"Oh, Hi," she greeted as she looked at Michonne curiously.

"Hello."

"Umm, is Rick here?"

"He's not." Michonne replied curtly.

"Oh…well I saw his car out front so I just thought…"

"Yeah but I just said he isn't." she answered with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm sorry, my name's Andrea..." she introduced herself with an outstretched arm, "And you are?"

"I'm family, and I'll tell Rick you dropped by, okay?"

Puzzled, Andrea flashed a closed mouthed smile. "Okay, but could you give him this for me?" she handed Michonne a bag and then proceeded to wink at her, "…he'll know what it's for."

Michonne peered at the peculiar woman for a few seconds as she walked away. She then closed the door and returned inside to finish her meal.

"What's that?" Carl inquired concerning the bag in her hand.

"It's for Rick…from his 'friend'," she replied with a chuckle as she placed the gift on the empty chair beside her.

"Ummm, can I ask you something?"

"Of course, what's up?"

"I heard what you said…just now. Did you mean it, when you said you were family?"

Taken by surprise, Michonne sat up straight in her chair and locked eyes with the pre-teen sitting across from her. She considered carefully how to answer his question without confusing him any more than he apparently was.

"Yes," she said emphatically. "I feel very close to you Carl."  
"And Dad?"

She lowered her eyes to her plate as she responded softly, "…and your Dad…"

"Then why is he mad at you?"

She took a deep breath as she leaned back into her seat. "Did he tell you that?"

Carl just shrugged his shoulders.

"I think…" she began, as she momentarily pressed her hand over her forehead, "….maybe, I hurt his feelings. Actually Carl, I know I did. But it's complicated."

"Is that why you haven't been around as much?" he pressed further as he fiddled with the food in his hand.

"I haven't been around because I have more responsibilities at work."  
"No…from even before."

Immediately, Michonne felt a wave of guilt wash over her entire being. She had mistakenly underestimated him, she realized that maybe she even took him for granted. So she leaned straight forward, and stretched her arm across the table for him to take a hold of her hand. When he did, she smiled adoringly at him.

"Listen, things _are_ complicated right now between me and your Dad, but you and I, we're still best friends, we're still family…..and I love you. Don't worry okay, we're good."

Seemingly pleased with her reassurance, Carl's demeanor instantly changed as a large smile grew across his precious face. _'Such an innocent face, for such a perceptive boy.'_ Michonne thought to herself.

"Now finish up your dinner so we could bust out that new video game we got."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was almost midnight when Rick finally reached home from work. He quietly opened the door and, walked into the living room where he found Carl fast asleep on Michonne's lap. She was still up though, reading a book of short stories by Roald Dahl.

"I'm sorry I didn't have the heart to wake him," she said as she smiled up at him.

"That's alright, I'll take him now." Rick then lifted his twelve year old son and carried him upstairs to his room.

"You're gonna feel that in the morning old man," she teased when he came back down the stairs.

"I don't doubt that."

"So…tell me, what happened?"

"Well Daryl and I spotted some guys back at that Motel, that fit the descriptions Karen Rodriguez' daughter gave us of the men that took her. We got a hold of them and had a uhh…'discussion' about Gorman."

"A discussion?"

"It'll all be in my report Sarge." He chuckled. "Anyway, they gave us some info about his possible whereabouts and Glenn and Spencer were the closest, so they went and picked him up. Shaw and Rovio are at the station with him now."

Michonne's eyes drifted as she studied whether or not to head in to the station herself.

Detecting her train of thought, Rick tilted his head to catch her attention, "Hey, they got this. You'll get at him in the morning."

"Yeah, you're right," she easily conceded. "Besides your boy is a handful. I'm exhausted."

"Nah, seemed like you handled him pretty okay."

"Yeah.…I got him a new game and we played for like 4 hours straight."

Rick's eyes widened at the confession "What?"

"Yeah I'm sorry," she apologized as she scrunched her nose. "But he did all of his home work, and he helped me with dinner…there's leftovers in the fridge by the way, and…he was just really good tonight. We had a blast."

Rick noticed how she smiled to herself as she recounted the evening's events, and he felt that maybe he needed to make it easier for her to come over and spend as much time with Carl as she used to before….before he screwed everything up.

"Oh and you had a surprise visitor as well."

Rick looked at her bemused.

"Your new neighbour…she stopped by to see you."

He rolled his eyes then covered his face with his hand. "She did, did she?"

"Yeah. I could see why you were late that night for the party. She's pretty."

"Pretty crazy."

"Well she's right up your alley then."

Rick couldn't hold back his laughter over her dig at him. "Nah, I don't think so."

"Yeah okay", she replied, smiling as she picked up her bag, and walked down the hallway, with him following behind her.

"Thanks again, I'm sure Carl loved having you here tonight" he said as she reached for the door.

She shook her head and shrugged her shoulders, "He's growing up so fast….he seems taller than when I last saw him too. Soon he'll be leaving us…I mean, you, for college." Slightly embarrassed, she blushed at the slip of her tongue.

But for Rick, it warmed his heart to hear her refer to them as an 'us'. Even if she retracted it afterwards. "Yeah you're right about that."

"Okay, well it's late so-"

"So you could just stay…you should. I'll sleep on the couch."

She chuckled "No, that's not a good idea."

He grinned back at her, "I won't try anythan' Sergeant."

"Cause you know I'll have your badge if you did," she quickly retorted as she pointed a finger at him.

"Well from what I remember about that time Officer Blake tried to get fresh with you, you'd probably knock me the hell out too..." he teased. "...stone cold!"

Michonne burst out laughing, "Umm probably."

Just then, Rick felt relieved to be able to share such a light moment with her again. It had become rare after so long of mainly tension filled encounters. But looking at that broad, infectious smile, and those pretty almond shaped eyes that seemed to shine in that dimly lit hallway, he knew that the levity of the moment wasn't going to last. It wasn't going to last because Rick could already feel his chest tightening as a familiar longing came surging through him, and just like that, the tension between them reemerged, and strongly so.

Overcome by the need to touch her, he gently cupped one side of her face with his hand. He noticed her breath hitched at the unexpected contact, but she didn't pull away just then.

No longer smiling, Michonne now stared at him with an intense look of uncertainty. "Rick I have to go," she whispered as she held on to his wrist.

"Yeah...okay" he replied, as he tenderly stroked her cheek with his thumb. But Rick, made no attempts to move for her to leave. Instead, he held her there, as he allowed his thumb, along with his eyes, to trace down from her face and over her warm, soft lips.

With her eyes still locked on to him, Michonne suddenly found herself paralyzed by her awakened desires. She was grounded before him, unable to pull away. In that moment, she slightly parted her lips and, ever so gently, kissed the pad of his thumb, effectively sending an electric wave through Rick's entire body.

He then, instinctively, pressed his thumb further into her open mouth to be greeted by her moist willing tongue, and Rick...was wholly consumed. Abandoning all of his inhibitions, he swiftly grabbed her waist as he lowered his head to replace his thumb with his now jealous lips. Pushing her bag off of her shoulder, he pinned her up against the door, all the while devouring her mouth with his own.

Michonne knew that this shouldn't be happening, but as she gripped his upper arms tightly, she came to recognize that she desperately missed being near him. She missed how he smelt, and she missed how he felt pressed firmly against her soft aching body. She was taking this too far, she knew she needed to leave…to just go home. _'But who's waiting for me?'_ she suddenly thought to herself. _'Who's going to be there to whisper "I love you" in my ear?'_ At that moment, she felt Rick grabbing onto her legs as he hoisted her off of the ground and worked his way feverishly down her neck.

"Wait…" she breathed.

"No." he growled as he sucked on her skin.

She leaned back against the door and raised his face with both of her hands.

"Just wait….this is why I shouldn't come over here anymore," she said as she breathed heavily.

Rick furrowed his brows at her whilst giving her a knowing look. "Why don't you just say it?" he demanded. "Just say it!"

Fearful of him, she shook her head instead.

"Why? You're driving me crazy Michonne. This can't be what you want."

Discouraged, Rick put her back down on to the floor.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Stop saying you're sorry. I don't want you to be sorry….I just….I just want you to want me."

"I do! You know that I do."

"But I don't, not when you keep pushing me away. And I keep telling myself that it's because you want to stay focused on your job, on your career…"

"No, it's not that."

"It's not? Then just tell me."

"It's….it's because of you….because of this." Placing her hand on her lips, she turned away from him, avoiding his reaction as she continued. "It's because of how you're looking at me right now. It's too much. You'll consume me so easily if I let you. I know it."

Rick bit his lower lip as he positioned himself against the wall opposite her. "I'm sorry-"

"No," she responded as she faced him again. "No, you love hard, I get that….but you fight hard too Rick. And it's not a bad thing when it comes to being a father to Carl, and it's not a bad thing when it comes to the job." She then leaned back as she pressed her hands against her chest. "…but I, I don't think I could do that fight with you."

Deflated, Rick dropped his gaze to the floor. He tried his best to accept what she was saying, but he found it hard to do just then.

"Rick…" she stepped over to him and took a hold of his hands. She waited for him to return his gaze to hers. "Rick, are you listening to me?"

As he glanced back up to her, she inhaled deeply from the piercing look within his cool blue eyes.

She stepped even closer.

"Just say it," he demanded once more as he detected the amorous look within her eyes.

"I…" she began as she squeezed his hands tightly. "I love you," she finally confessed.

"Yeah?" He whispered

She nodded at him, as she sighed heavily. "But…I'm just too...I'm scared shitless Rick."

"I wish you would just let me love you Michonne. I wished you weren't so afraid, and just let me make you happy. I know that I could. 'Cause what's the alternative? How long are we gonna go on like this 'Chonne? "

"I don't know Rick."

Just inches away from her face, he wanted to taste again what it seemed like he could never truly have, but he didn't want her to pull away. Instead, he cautiously brushed his lips lightly against hers, and then held them there, waiting for _her_ to make the choice.

And she did….for a brief moment, Michonne closed her eyes and pressed into him...hard, and meaningful, as though she were begging him for a solution to end their suffering. When she parted from his lips she looked up at him with concern. "I could legitimately lose my job for this."

Rick then realized that he was almost there, he needed to push her more. "Not unless…"

"Unless what?"

"Unless you meant what you just said…Then I would find myself a spot on another team."

She instantly pushed herself off of him. "No!"

"Yes."

"This squad is your family!…You love this squad."

"I love you more."

There it was, Michonne felt her heart skip a beat again. "You would do that?" She asked as she stepped even further back from him.

He didn't respond.

"Damn it Rick," she said as she rubbed her face with both of her hands.

"Of course I would…You, just have, to say, the word."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **A/N: I hope that wasn't too much. What do you think? Would she let him do it? I don't even know...Your feedback is always appreciated.**


	5. Resolutions

**A/N: Hey wonderful people, thank you so much for staying tuned. It's been a joy reading all of your thoughts for these past few weeks...some of y'all are angry...my bad. Lol! But hang on everyone, we're almost there...**

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Resolutions**

For a few endless moments Michonne silently stared at Rick, his last words ringing in her ears.

 _"Unless you meant what you just said….I would find myself a spot on another team…..you just have to say the word."_

She most definitely meant what she just said….yes, despite the conflictions that warred within her, she knew that she loved him, ardently so. But, she was never a hasty woman either; she always preferred to err on the side of caution. However, even _that_ had been a problem hadn't it?

"What are you thinking right now?" he asked

"I'm thinking, we shouldn't make this decision right now," she answered honestly.

"Then when Michonne?"

"It's midnight... And we're both, tired. I mean, there's so much to consider. It's not just about you and me." She pressed her fingers to her temples as she slowly walked back into the living room.

Rick could see that she was trying to be rational and he appreciated that about her, but he wasn't going to allow her to make any more excuses for them not to be together any longer. He was in-love with her, and she finally confessed that she loved him too. People with far more serious issues somehow managed to be together, so why the hell couldn't they as well?

He walked up from behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her flush against his chest.

"We'll figure this out..." he whispered to her. "We have to. Don't be afraid."

But for her that was easier said than done.

Michonne leaned back into him as she rested her hands over his. "What are we going to tell the others? I've been Commander for two weeks and already I'm gonna lose one of my best detectives? That's impressive!"

As Rick laughed she felt his chest rumble against her, and instinctively she smiled as she pulled his arms tighter around her, indulging herself in his magnetic aura. "How am I gonna explain that without..." she sighed heavily. "...without telling them everything? I don't want to risk losing my credibility."

"Well you said it yourself, the squad is family...they'll understand. Now it's really the Chief that I have to worry about."

"Don't. I'll handle the Chief. Unlike you, he seems to favour me."

"Even so, I should be the one to talk to him first."

"Ok," she said as she nodded her head. "So wait...we're doing this then?"

"Yeah..." he said as he placed a kiss just behind her ear causing Michonne's eyes to flutter shut for a moment. "You want this, don't you?"

"I do." she breathed, as she interlaced her fingers with his.

Rick was elated. A grin broke upon his face.

For a few moments she allowed him to pepper hot kisses up and down her neck. "Honestly, I would miss you Rick..." she started as she nudged his head slightly away, "...being there...after everything we've seen and done together as partners."

"Yeah well we're no longer partners, remember?"

Detecting a tone in his voice just then, she loosened his arms just enough for her to move, and then turned around to face him, "Would you have preferred if I turned the promotion down?"

Rick sighed heavily as he glanced around the room, avoiding her stare.

"Rick? Seriously?"

"I don't know Michonne," he said as he dropped his eyes low. "You know what, you were right...we're both tired right now...let's not ruin this."

She raised her eyebrows at him and wrapped her arms around his neck. She wanted him to answer her.

He cautiously looked into her warm brown eyes, "I just wanted you to consider me. Did you?"

"I did actually...just not the way you would've wanted me to," she whispered.

"I thought it was something you would've talked to me about first. You could have."

"Yeah," she responded as she softened her features towards him. "I'm just not sure how that would've turned out Rick."

"Maybe, we would've been right here...with you having to make a choice."

Michonne pursed her lips at the revelation, and she at once felt a heaviness settle over her.

Rick noticed the pained expression she now wore on her face, "You okay?" he asked as he soothingly glided his hands up and down her back.

She nodded at him with a closed-mouthed smile. "You hungry? I could umm warm up dinner for you," she offered as she pulled away from him, heading into the kitchen. "I could do with some tea or something myself." She needed a break.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sitting on top of Rick's kitchen counter, Michonne steadily sipped on a much needed hot cup of herbal tea, attempting to soothe the tumultuous sea of emotions brewing within her tired being. She kept wondering that if…if this was truly love, why had she spent so long fighting this man, hurting him? Standing on the other side of the room, Rick opted for just a cup of coffee himself as he too, quietly regarded the complicated woman across from him.

Both preferring to mentally asses the new turn in their relationship in comfortable silence.

Rick then realized that he need to figure out his next step, "So, where do you think might have an opening?" he uttered, being the first to interrupt the stillness that had settled between them.

"Umm, I don't know for sure. But, Sergeant Jones might take you in on his Major Fraud unit, or, if you'd prefer to stay in Special Enforcement, you could try the Cyber Crime squad. They're always in need in one way or the other."

"With Jesse? You think that'd be a good idea?" Rick asked as he narrowed his eyes at her questioningly.

Michonne rested her now empty cup down beside her, "I don't know her, not really," she shrugged. "You never spoke much about her with me, or anyone actually, remember? She was like your dirty little secret," she smirked.

Rick winced at the truth in her statement. He was never forthcoming about his relationship with Jesse Anderson. She was somewhat of a placeholder at the time, although he never acknowledged it. But when it became obvious that he'd made a mistake by getting involved with her, he ended things…swiftly and, admittedly, not too kindly. "So you don't think working closely with someone you've dated might be problematic?"

Michonne laughed at the irony of his question. "Like it is for us? I mean we've never actually been on a date together, but…"

"Yeah," he replied as he set his own cup in the sink behind him.

"Yeah it would be problem if she still has feelings for you, or if you treated her unfairly. If not, then you should be fine….like me and Daryl."

Caught off guard, Rick immediately stood up straight from leaning against the sink.

"What!?"

She pursed her lips at him, "I told you that before…," Michonne was sure she had mentioned her previous dalliance with detective Dixon. "I told you that during like my first week with the squad."

"Nah, I don't remember you _ever_ telling me that you dated Daryl."

"But I did, you just don't remember."

He shook his head at her, insisting that his ignorance was genuine.

"Are you sure?" she twitched the side of her mouth as she furrowed her brows.

"Oh I'm sure Michonne," he responded as he clenched his jaw.  
"Well we only went out a couple of times. It wasn't anything serious…" she said dismissively. "It was right out of the Academy, when I was a green patrol cop. He was sweet and supportive, and we just hung out. I mean this was way before Carol of course," she further explained hoping to diffuse him quickly.

Rick suddenly found himself pacing a bit with his hands on his hips. Then he stopped and shook his head as his mind threatened to conjure up an image of _them_ being together.

"Did you kiss him? Did you-"

"No! Yes I kissed him, but nothing more," she replied defensively.

"Well you're just great at keeping secrets aren't you?"

"Oh God Rick! Could you just calm down? I honestly thought you knew….let's move on shall we?" she said exasperatedly. "Actually…you know what? I don't recall you ever having a problem with me dating Sasha's brother a couple of years back. What was that?"

"That was me trying to be on my best behavior."

"Your best behavior?" she laughed. "Oh really? Why?"

Rick shrugged his shoulders and tilted his head, "Because I wanted you Michonne," he said matter-of-factly. "Even then…couldn't come off as a complete jerk, now could I?"

She stopped laughing and her face grew warm under his intense stare. _'God how long were we doing this dance?'_ she asked herself. Michonne thought that perhaps if she were to be completely truthful with herself, she would have to admit that there was always a mutual attraction there, unacknowledged and denied.

"And now that you have me, will you still try to be on your best behavior?"

Rick locked his eyes on hers and walked over to her slowly. He positioned himself between her knees and he gently squeezed her firm thighs. "Do I? Have you now?" he asked in a husky voice.

She took in a deep breath, and nodded her head at him. Rick smiled contentedly as she then rested her slender arms over his narrow, yet lean shoulders, and pulled him in closer. "I love you, Rick Grimes," she breathed as her lips hovered just above his, and her warm eyes drank in his beautifully rugged face.

"Tell me why?" Rick pulled back a bit before her mouth could capture his.

Michonne smiled, "Well, detective, I think you're a good man...You're a devoted father, and you're kind hearted and passionate, and assertive...and oh yeah, you're handsome as hell," she winked at him. "Satisfied?"

"Sounds like I'm perfect," he gushed.

She sucked in her lips and tipped her head to one side, "I know you, Rick, and you do whatever it is you want to do because you're a decisive man...a little too decisive," she ran her hand through the back of his soft hair. "...to the point of being rash and reckless."

Rick narrowed his eyes at her as she held up his chin slightly with her other hand, "Sometimes you don't think things through, and people get hurt...I don't want to get hurt."

"Yeah...I hear you."

"Okay...now you go..."

Rick lowered his gaze over her form as he purposely ran his hands up from her thighs to her tiny waist and pulled her even closer to him causing her to hook her bare feet behind him.

"You're gorgeous," he said lustfully. "...and you know I think you're just incredible. And you're so strong, you have the biggest heart... _you are_ damn near perfect."

"But I'm not."

He shook his head, "You try really hard to be...but sometimes Michonne, you tend to _over_ think thangs, and _you_ end up hurting yourself."

Regarding his words, she looked at him shyly."Yeah...I hear you," she whispered.

With their eyes fixed on one another, Michonne felt like Rick was looking past her, within her...and for both their sakes, he was silently forgiving her, for hurting _him_. And for a moment she forgot how to breathe. She blinked away from his piercing gaze as tears sprang to her eyes, everything within her threatening to pour out before him.

"And you can't bolt whenever, you know, things aren't how you think they should be. You have to be realistic, we can't control everything. I mean I won't hold you back or anythang if you want to leave, but promise me you'll try. You will, won't you?" he asked.

"I will. I am." She nodded as she swiped away her falling tears.

"That's all I ever wanted sweetheart," he breathed, as he cupped her face with his rough hands and finally pressed his mouth against her soft lips. He slowly deepened the kiss, reveling in her peppermint taste as she slid her tongue expertly across his. Quickly they were both lost in each other...limbs entangled, and senses consumed by the heat emanating off of their wanting bodies. With his heart rate increasing, Rick secured his arms tightly around Michonne's waist and he lifted her off of the counter.

Her legs now wrapped around him, Rick headed towards the stairs "C'mon," he growled, "I know how much you like taking late night showers."

Breathing heavily, Michonne grinned at him, "Yeah...let's go."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **A/N: My outline has one more chapter, but I almost ended it here. Then I was like "What about Carl?" I might change my mind again. Thanks for reading.**


	6. Complications

**Complications**

Rick gingerly yet determinedly, entered the pristine office of Chief Hershel Greene, clutching, a little too tightly, a manila folder in his hands. The rich scent of roasted beans doused in cinnamon wafted heavily in the air, piercing his already heightened senses. Quickly glancing across at the over sized, silver pocket watch wall clock that hung solitarily on the left wall, it was _9:25_. The earlier the better.

Not wanting to waste any time in getting things moving, he had planted himself at the desk of the administrative assistant as soon as she ambled her way through the glass doors. He convinced her to fit him in for just five minutes before her boss got settled into his day's schedule, and being as sweet as she always was, Jacqui ushered him right in.

"Detective Grimes as you can clearly see I'm just about to have my breakfast, so please, make this quick. If I didn't know any better I'd say Mrs. Prescott has a soft spot for you, letting you in here this time of the morning."

He had to proceed cautiously with the stately man before him. Over the years, they'd never really had an amicable relationship, but Rick had waited long enough for this to happen, there was no turning back. Everything he longed for, a real family again, with Michonne, hinged on the outcome of this meeting.

"Yes Sir, I'll be brief. I just need you to sign off on this..." handing over the folder he anxiously held, it contained his 'Request for Transfer' forms.

"Are you shitting me?" the Chief glanced through the documents with narrowed eyes. "The Division of Taxicabs and Vehicles for Hire?"

"That's what I got on the bulletin board," he shrugged nonchalantly.

"Rick sit down!"

Placing himself in the narrow office chair opposite Chief Greene, his attentions solely focused on the confused man who was clearly displeased.

"You think I'm a fool? Michonne's been Commander for two weeks, and I haven't gotten a single report on you and your activities, which is remarkable considering your reputation. So, there doesn't seem to be a problem so far...She signed off on this?" he asked incredulously.

"Yes sir she did."

"Rick what's going on? Why are you even here? This discussion should be between me and your Commander."

"Mich-I mean, Sergeant Daniels is currently preoccupied with a major trafficking case, so I...we, thought it would be best for me to come see you personally."

"So you mean to tell me you couldn't wait till the case was over? There's a procedure for this Detective Grimes, you think you're so god damned special that it doesn't apply to you? I expect everyone to respect my rules. Now Michonne, she and I see eye to eye where that is concerned, so frankly, I'm finding it hard to believe that she would even concede to this so easily," the Chief locked his eyes on Rick's as he leaned forward onto his desk. "I'm gonna ask you again, hear me now Rick... _What_ is going on?"

Rick extended his hand towards the documents, "Like it says right there on the form sir, for personal reasons I cannot continue in my assignment at the Intelligence squad."

"Personal reasons my ass! No. I will not put through this request."

Finding it hard to think in that moment Rick bit his upper lip in agitation. "You need, to reconsider...Sir."

"I don't need to do shit Rick. Now listen, you know I don't like you...mostly because you're stubborn as hell...but I can't deny that you're a hell of a detective. The success rate of your squad has been partly attributed to your talents. I can't have one of my best officers regulating vehicles for hire, now can I?" the older man chuckled. "Don't you know you can't even request another transfer until two full years has passed? You gonna do registrations and inspections for two years Rick? I'm sorry but I find that hard to believe now. "

"Well now Sir, I appreciate your sentiments-"

"Ain't got nothing to do with sentiments son...I'm just stating the facts. I'm a plain spoken man. Now you and Sergeant Daniels have worked well together over the years...it was part of the reason she got the promotion. I don't want to mess that up. Hell how am I so sure you're even gonna be a team player in a new unit?"

"Sir I guarantee you that I've thought about everythan' you've just said, but I need this... it's in my best interests."

"Tell me why son..."

His heart beating more quickly, Rick lowered his gaze to his balled up fists. Coming clean about his relationship with Michonne would most definitely jeopardize her job and possibly cast something of a cloud over her reputation in the eyes of the Chief. He couldn't take that chance...he wouldn't. They'd have to figure out something else.

Due to the lack of a response from the detective, Chief Greene stood up with his hand extended, "...well then, it's like I said. I will not put through this request...it's in the department's best interests. I suggest you get back to work detective...and tell your Commander that she needs to come see me as soon as she gets the chance."

Following suit, Rick shook the boss' hand, averting his eyes downward, disappointment etched on to his face."Yes Sir."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Okay so Ezekiel really drilled this Gorman guy last night, he did his best...but he was just so so...smug. He knows that we at least got him on having those two girls in that truck yesterday but the bastard's lawyer-ed up...we can't get him to say another word!" Detective Rovio was trying his best to remain calm and collected, but his frustrations were threatening to get the better of him.

"I mean, don't get me wrong Sergeant, we have done a lot...but we still need to establish his connection to the Hunters. What do you think? What's the next step?...Sergeant?"

"...yeah?"

"What's the next step?"

Slightly perplexed, Michonne placed her hands over her forehead as she leaned forward and planted her elbows on her desk. "I umm, sorry, I didn't catch that last part." Whatever information the Detective had just relayed to her never made a landing. Concentrating on the case at that moment was proving to be challenging to say the least.

Looking at her curiously, his forehead creased, "I asked what do you think we should do next...Is everything okay? You seem-"

"I'm okay." Flashing a quick half smile she shook her head at him, "We uhh, we got Abe and Rosita with those girls now right? So let's wait and see what they uncover. Also our tech guy is doing his best to dig up everything possible with Gorman's finances, business deals, family connections...everything...we'll find something."

"I know we will...it's just, that guy, he's such an arrogant-"

Shifting her attentions to the office doors, Michonne's mind wandered again. Her number one priority that morning _should've_ been helping the LAPD close their case. It _should've_ been of utmost importance that she placed all of her focus on bringing to justice the entire ring of nefarious individuals involved with Gorman, in his commercial sexual exploitation of, possibly dozens of girls and women from her city. But alas, on that particular morning, thoughts of Rick consumed her.

Being together with him the night before, granted Michonne a strangely satisfying feeling of freedom: Freedom from crippling doubts. Freedom from her self-imposed restrictions...from her uncertainties about the rightness of the love she long harbored for him. And freedom to embrace the warmth of the natural connection, the bond, the irrepressible attachment, that they shared.

With such freeness came, surprisingly, the very same peace of mind, and heart, that she desperately needed...that she'd mistakenly sought after by deliberately distancing herself from him.

But that, unfortunately, that was last night...that was even earlier this morning...hell, that was one hour ago! Now, however, now Michonne was wrought with feelings of anxiety.

Detective Rovio, with his kind, intelligent eyes, stood before her trying his best, bless his poor soul...to engage her in case strategy. Struggling to pay close attention to him, for the past thirty-something minutes, Michonne couldn't help but obsess over how Rick was faring at that moment with the Chief. She hoped that the hardest part was over and that they'd be able to move forward with as little resistance as possible. Please let _this_ be possible.

Then again, the look, on Rick's face, just as she spotted him walking through the doors, let her know that they would have no, such, luck.

"Excuse me detective, I'll be right back," she sprang up from her seat and hurried towards his direction. Without saying a word, she walked right pass him, and headed out of the office. After about a minute, he then turned and followed her as she continued out of the building making a bee line for his car in the parking lot.

"So tell me, what happened?" she questioned as soon as he caught up to her.

Placing his hands on his hips, he took a quick glance around. "It didn't go so good. Actually, he said that he won't do it, he won't put it through."

Michonne leaned against his car with an exasperated sigh, folding her arms loosely across her chest.

"Well I'll go. I'll talk to him, convince him otherwise."

He shook his head, "I don't know...he seemed very adamant about the whole thang. He did say that he wanted to see you though, so..."

"Well did he tell you why he won't let you transfer?"

"Pretty much that it won't be in the department's best interests."

"Shit," she breathed.

Rick instinctively stepped closer to her feeling his hands reaching out for hers. But Michonne quickly shook her head at him, and without a word he knew he had to step back. He swallowed hard fighting his urge to just put his arms around her and pull her close, right there in that seemingly deserted lot...if only for a stolen moment to simply reassure her.

"Don't worry, we'll come up with something...maybe you could put in a complaint against me. You can't handle my recklessness...can't deal with it no more," he grinned, but failing to see the humour, she didn't smile back.

Pursing her full lips she leaned off of the car and lowered her gaze to the ground, "Rick, we may have to wait awhile-" she said cautiously.

"I'm not waiting, Michonne," he quickly replied with a stern voice.

"Don't think that I'm backing out, cause I'm not...but we may not have a choice."

"Hey" he whispered, and she looked back up at him. Narrowing his eyes at her he could detect the apprehension in her face, her eyes wide and worried.

She sighed heavily, "I think it's gonna be a fight, is all I'm saying."

"Then we'll fight."

"Yeah...I was hoping you know, that _this_ would've been the easy part...And we still have this low-life Gorman to deal with...he called his lawyers of course so..."

"So I'll take a shot at him. Okay? This will all work out." Just then Rick's phone rang. He fished it out of his jacket's breast pocket and answered, "Hello."

"Rick? It's Jacqui."

"Jacqui?"

"Yeah. Please hold on for the Chief."

"It's Chief Greene." He mouthed to Michonne.

A second later... "Rick! Where the hell is your Sergeant?"

Rick's eyebrows shot up, "Umm she's right here Sir. Is there a problem?"

"Just put me on speaker Grimes," demanded Chief Greene.

"I'm here Sir," she stepped in closer to Rick.

"Now who the hell is Gorman?"

"Sir? Well he's the perp we're holding right now in connection with the LAPD's trafficking case. Why?"

"Well I just got a phone call from some damned woman telling me that she's got my Beth! That they've taken her!"

"What!? Beth's been kidnapped?" Michonne felt her stomach drop with disbelief. "Oh my god!"

"Who's they?" Rick inquired.

"I don't know detective, but they want your perp Gorman released within the next twenty- four hours or else..." Rick could hear the man breathing deeply on the other line, trying to keep himself together.

"Chief? Chief what about Maggie?"

"I'm sending some men to get her as we speak... I tried Beth's cell phone but it goes straight to the voicemail, Jacqui called the school and they say she never even came in today...Listen to me good Rick...I don't care what you have to do, you just get me back my daughter from those sons-of bitches. You hear me son?"

"Yes Sir."

"You bring my Beth home as soon as possible, and Rick...you can have your transfer to any god-damned unit you'd like!"

Rick scrunched his face in confusion, "With all due respect Sir, I'll do my job, I'll get your girl back regardless. You have my word."

"And you have mine."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	7. Recoveries

**Recoveries**

"Hey! Hey you! Jackass!" Detective Grimes, along with Sergeant Daniels, and Detectives Shaw and Rovio, converged just outside the gate of holding cell no.#5.

"Get up! Where's the girl?" Rick growled.

Steven Gorman who lay stretched out on his back on the concrete bench, turned his head and grinned broadly. "Be specific. _Which_ girl detective?"

"Don't play dumb, the Chief's daughter! Where is she?"

The stylishly dressed middle-aged man unlaced his fingers from behind his head and sat up leisurely.

"The Chief's daughter?" he asked in a mocking tone. "Oh my! I, I have no idea what you're talking about Officer."

Suddenly rushing up against the cell, detective Rovio grabbed on to the jail bars. "Hey, this isn't a game, you revolting piece of shit!"

"Now now now, there's no need for all that name calling. I honestly don't have the foggiest idea what it is you're talking about. If something has happened to this...girl, I can't be held responsible..." raising his arms to gesture at his 10x6 cage, he sneered, "I mean you got me locked up."

"Bullshit!" Stepping closer to the cell gate herself Michonne glared at the contemptuous man. It was the first chance she'd gotten to lay her eyes on him personally and already she despised everything about the creature that sat before her. From his Gentleman's haircut, to the brown leather bomber jacket, down to his matching high cut, brown leather dress shoes.

Fighting her disgust she hardened her eyes at him while keeping her voice low, "Whatever plan you and your lackeys have in mind, isn't going to work. _This_ isn't going to work. So tell us where she's being held now, before we make you tell us. Understood?"

"Un-der-stood...Midnight Reverie." Gorman winked at her, "You know the only thing I'm guilty of darling, is having a dangerous sweet tooth," he swiped his tongue over his lips.

"Don't! Cause I'll knock it right out," Rick threatened as he clenched his fists.

"Hmm, all eyes on me huh? I'm flattered by all this attention, really. But I have nothing to say to any of you without my lawyer. But I wish you all the best with finding the young lady in question."

Detective Shaw placed a hand on his partner's shoulder to pull him back from the bars he still clung to, "I don't think we're gonna get anywhere with this guy. We're just wasting precious time. C'mon let's go, we'll find her on our own."

"Leaving already? You don't have anything else to say to me?" Gorman quickly jumped up from his seat as he adjusted his fitted black T-shirt, and passed his hand down the back of his head to smoothen his salt and pepper hair.

"You got somethan' to say now?" Rick questioned as he folded his arms across his chest.

"Maybe..." Gorman stepped closer to the gate, "...depends..."

"Depends if what?" Rick spat out. Knowing the bastard was toying with him, he was still curious to hear what he had to say. Maybe in his overconfidence he'd let something slip.

He took in a deep breath, tracing his gaze lasciviously over Michonne's body, "...depends if Twilight Delight and I...could get some time alone...I don't know, I might have plenty to say then."

In the blink of an eye Rick reached through the bars grabbing on to Gorman by his jacket, and slammed him up against the cold metal.

"Argh!" he hollered as he clutched Rick's arms.

"Rick No!" Michonne quickly came up just behind him, "Stop." But he only held on tighter as the cocky man now squirmed and struggled to get free from his grasp.

"I don't know, I think Rick's got the right idea..." Rovio encouraged, his eyes flashing in delight. "Why don't we just open up the damn gate? See how arrogant he is then...Snatching innocent girls off the streets makes you feel like a big man asshole? Destroying their lives, demolishing their dignity...for what? Designer clothing? You disgust me," he hissed.

Rick yanked him harder against the bars, "Yeah and you're not gonna get away with any of this," he snarled as he squeezed Gorman's now beet red face. "You think I'm playing with you?"

"I'm gonna kill you."

"Yeah I'd like to see you try, you sick-"

"Okay that's enough!" Emotions were clearly running on high and Michonne didn't want things to get any more out of control. "Ezekiel's right. Rick..." lightly brushing her hand against his back, she tried to turn his attentions to her. "He's a waste of time," she whispered.

Relaxing his grip Rick glanced back at her. "He's a waste of time," she repeated. "We don't need him...not yet." His eyes wandered over her face and silently he nodded in agreement.

The other two detectives exchanged looks as though a secret just passed that they were not privy to.

Releasing the pathetic man Rick forcefully shoved him across the tiny holding room.

Michonne stepped back, "Okay, good. Let's go. We've got work to do."

"You're going to regret putting your hands on me detective!" Gorman yelled, as the four officers turned and walked away.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Crowded in and around her squad's tiny office space, about a dozen or so officers, sourced from almost every unit of the Criminal Investigative Division, had been summoned to assist with the hunt for Bethany Greene. Michonne suggested to the Chief, who was also present along with his older daughter Maggie, that he round up at least one pair of detectives from each squad, so that their odds in finding the missing teen alive before nightfall would be in their favor.

Standing in the center of her newly extended crew, Michonne held in her hand a poster size photo of the young woman. "I trust that everyone here has received one of these...along with a copy of one of these." She displayed the photo above her head along with a copied profile of Steven Gorman and the other suspects linked to him and their current case.

"Right..." she continued after receiving verbal confirmation from everyone, "...let's get to it. Beth Greene: aged 16...5' 5 in height with mid-length blonde hair, and light blue eyes. She was last seen this morning dressed in a white blouse and blue plaid skirt uniform. We believe she was kidnapped between 8 and 9 after her boyfriend, Zack Mulligan, dropped her off, as he usually does, about a half-a-block away from her school. Ms. Greene attends the St. Theresa's all-girl high school..."

"That's the Catholic school located on the North East side of the city," added the Chief who stood to her left, while Rick was to her right.

"Yes, and we want two teams to head over there now to go talk to the students, the teachers...someone must have seen her, seen something. She could've been spotted talking to a stranger."

Four officers volunteered and immediately headed out.

"We have to check the traffic cameras within the area as well, even business surveillance. Then there's that phone call made to the Chief this morning. It was probably from a burner phone but let's contact his carrier for his records...see if they can give us an idea on the location where the call was made. Detective Porter, you think you can handle all that?"

Standing in a corner by one of the two medium sized windows, was an overweight man in his mid-thirties. Sporting a mullet, he was dressed in a green and white plaid shirt paired with dark colored corduroy pants. The tech head from Cyber Crimes raised his nibbled pen in the air, "I have to say that, that can, and would, be handled. But I formally request a judge's order on that one, good Sir."

"Consider it done," said Chief Greene.

"Umm Rick...I mean, detective Grimes..." interrupted a timid blonde who sat on the desk directly in front of Porter, "...what about the girl's phone?"

"Well Jesse it's been turned off, you think you could still locate it?" Rick answered.

"What type of phone is it Chief?" she inquired.

"I don't have a damned clue Anderson."

"Daddy!" Maggie scolded.

"I'm sorry sweetheart," he mumbled as he rubbed the tensed muscles in his neck.

"It's an iphone detective,"

"Then that's perfect Ma'am. We can at least track its last location as well before it was switched off."

"We'd appreciate that. But what can I do Michonne, to help get my sister back?" clasping her father's hands in hers she gazed at her friend with concern. "I can't just do nothing...I wanna help."

Giving her shoulder a gentle squeeze, Michonne nodded her head understandingly. "Of course. Your constituents...reach out to them. Detective Rhee?"

"Yeah."

"Organize with her PR team and get her in front of a camera as soon as possible. Put out a statement, and encourage anyone who may have any information to anonymously come forward and contact the station."

"You alright with that Chief?" narrowing his eyes Rick turned to his worried boss.

"Whatever it takes..."

"Right, cause somebody knows something..." stepping forward, Rick addressed his colleagues. "They can't just target the Chief's daughter, of all people. This guy, Gorman...he thinks he's a pretty big deal...but we don't do trades. I say we take everyone down. And when I say everyone I mean every single person who we suspect is linked to this son-of-a-bitch, even in the slightest way. We have to let them know that they're screwing with the wrong people. We're gonna get her back. "

"We are." Michonne supported.

"Sarge I say we get back to Lerner and Lamson. Hit every establishment. Hit 'em hard. We all know what we need to do."

After receiving their assignments, the rest of the teams headed out to scour the city along with a number of Black and White cruisers. Detectives Shaw and Rovio, however, stayed back at the department to assist with any information coming in.

During the next few hours the search was in full effect, with everyone out on the streets giving their all to beat the clock.

Eventually, Anderson and Porter discovered that the last known location of Beth Greene's phone was in the vicinity of Grady Parkway.

"Where is that?" asked Rovio.

"That's on the other side of the city. I'll pull up a map to see what's out there," suggested Eugene.

"So what are we looking at?" Jesse inquired as the area's image came up.

Leaning forward Ezekiel pointed to the screen, "There are a few properties...seem to be houses, but nothing much. Could you scroll to the other end?"

"Well these here are warehouses..."

"They could have her there..." Jesse grabbed her phone.

"Wait detective..." instructed Ezekiel, "...do you see that all the way to the end? It's a chocolate factory, Wilson and Sons' Chocolate factory."

"Wait hold on, that sounds mighty familiar to me," Eugene pulls out a file from his drawer. "I was asked to check everything connected to our suspect...including properties, both residential and commercial. And lookie here, wouldn't you know that Gorman's late granddaddy, a Mr. Jacob P. Wilson, owned a chocolate factory, that very same establishment...but it's abandoned now."

Rovio's eyes lit up, "Then that's the place. Remember what Gorman called Sergeant Daniels back at the holding cell when he mentioned having a sweet tooth?"

Ezekiel shook his head "Some rubbish about Midnight Reverie or something like that."

"Could you pull that up Porter?" Rovio requested

"Sure thang detective." As he did a search on the nickname, both Ezekiel and Paul immediately stood straight up with the results that appeared on the screen.

 _'Ghirardelli's Dark Chocolate Selection'_

"That son-of-a-bitch! He was taunting us the whole time. Get Rick and Michonne on the line, the Chief too...tell 'em we got her." Ezekiel ordered

"What's the address?" Jesse asked as she started dialing.

Eugene took out a red marker and circled the information, "5787 Grady Pkwy North."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Parked just outside the South East end of the abandoned 2-storey, red bricked factory, Michonne, with her radio in hand, anxiously observed her team approach and enter the building. The first and second floors had large glass window panes, most of which were broken, whilst those on the ground floor were all boarded-up.

Abraham and Rosita made their way in through the Western entrance where a black SUV was already parked by a concrete loading dock. Rick and Daryl proceeded through the East.

Further back on the lonely road, Glenn and Spencer, who were accompanied by Maggie and her Father, were awaiting their signal.

Although unsure of what scene her people would encounter on the inside, Michonne was still hopeful that they would indeed recover Beth alive, and well.

00000

Rick, with Daryl, stealthily entered the dilapidated building. His firearm drawn, he scans the room quickly. "Clear," he whispered to his partner who was advancing behind him. Swiftly, they then both made their way to the staircase. Movement to his left caused Rick to jerk his head around. It's Abe and Rosita. Hastily, yet cautiously, all four tread up to the first floor.

Dodging in between the rusty machinery, he finally discovered Dawn Lerner seated in the far left corner. Next to her is the Chief's young daughter. She's blindfolded, gagged, and tied up.

"APD!" he announced keeping himself hidden.

"Shit! Hey I'll shoot her in the head if you come any closer," threatened some douche bag who was out of Rick's eyesight. Flinging his arm outwards, he signaled the rest to fan out as he inched closer to the captive teen.

Suddenly, two shots crack into the air. A heavy thud followed as a body hit the floor.

"Officer down! Officer down!" Abraham yelled into his radio. Rick darted over to him. His eyes widened in shock as he sees Daryl bleeding on the ground.

Rosita streaked past pulling out her handcuffs, "Dawn Lerner you're under arrest. Stay where you are."

Eyes full of hate, Rick wildly searched for the gunman. "There's nowhere to run! We've got officers waiting out-"

 _BANG!_

Rick ducked behind a huge metal pipe as the perp whizzes by. "Hey!" He scrambled up and takes off behind him.

Moments later, he's running out the Western exit. Sprinting around the corner, he barreled towards the culprit who was making his way to the SUV.

"Stop!"

Rick lunged forward and slammed him to the ground. The man grunted as his gun went flying out of his hand. He struggled and fought to get away, but in his fury Rick banged his nose with his forehead. Then without hesitation, he swung back repeatedly and landed punch after punch, beating the criminal to a bloody pulp.

"Rick that's enough!" Glenn shouted, but Rick didn't hear him...he couldn't hear him above the pounding in his ears. Seeing red, with rage coursing through his bulging veins, Rick didn't even realize that the Chief was also right there, watching him.

"Hold him back!" Michonne ordered, and Glenn and Spencer rushed forward to haul him off of the bloodied suspect.

"He shot Daryl! He tried to kill Daryl!" Rick yelled as he was being dragged a few feet back. They held onto him, they didn't release him. Breathing heavily, he wrestled to break free.

"Rick stop," kneeling before him now Michonne gently placed her hand against his chest.

"He shot Daryl," he shouted again, his eyes still narrowed at the man behind her.

"I know, and we got him. We got Beth. Look at me!" grabbing onto his chin, she forced him to refocus his gaze onto hers. " _You_ got him. And now it's over...Okay? So you have to stop."

No longer struggling against them, Glenn and Spencer let him go.

"You two..." she directed them, "...go assist Abraham, and find out how far away is that other ambulance."

"Yes Ma'am," they replied.

All the while, Rick never shifted his gaze from her face.

As she returned her attentions to him, her hand came up and gently brushed back the tousled hair from his wild eyes. "Hey...you okay?" she asked, as sweat dripped from his face.

"Yeah," he breathed, his whole chest heaving with raw emotion.

With genuine concern now etched on to her face, she stares at him, and somehow, she reaches within him.

In that moment, Rick feels himself connected to her, and only her, because he knows...he knows she sees him...and she's pulling him back. Leaning forward, he reached out and held onto her arm...He held onto his anchor, for her strength and her support, as he tried to regain control of himself, and his bloody sanity.

"It's over now Rick. You did good...you did good..." she whispered, over and over and over again, until his crippling rage finally subsided.

In the meantime, Chief Greene quietly stood by, observing the scene.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N: Yeah action scenes are hard. I'm never doing that again. Whew! Okay so this story ends in the next chapter...you've been warned.


	8. More Than Enough

**More Than Enough**

Michonne had finally arrived at work. She was late on that particular day, as it proved to be a bit difficult getting out of bed. Her squad, or more like what was left of it, was already in, milling about keeping themselves busy. A sober mood had permeated the office for the past few days though. Daryl was recuperating from his gunshot wound, and Rick...well he was granted some time off. At least that's what she initially told her team. But they each knew that something was going on. That something was off. It was written all over her face.

The past few weeks brought on more than she ever expected and it had left her tired, and drained, mentally and emotionally. But this was just the beginning of it all, she knew that to be a fact. This was the job.

 _"_ _There ain't ever an easy day."_ The words of Sergeant Jones now embedded in her brain, proving to be as true as the gospel. Standing at the centre of the office one hand bracing her lower back, she cast an earnest glance at her unit. Feelings of dread threatening to seize her.

"May I have a minute? Please?" she interrupted. She took in a slow, deep, breath as they each gifted her with their attentions. Her arms shifted forward to fold across her tightening chest as she momentarily lowered her gaze to the floor.

"So, I just, I just wanted to say, again, how much Chief Greene appreciated your efforts to successfully recover his daughter in one piece...so to speak. Yes it was a collaborative feat but, I...I am proud of my hard working team. You are, extremely dedicated. You guys are the best of the best, and it's been a real honor being your Commander for the past few weeks."

"It's been an honor for us Sarge." Detective Rhee stood up from his seat, "But...what's going on? Really?" he enquired, narrowing his eyes at her.

Michonne bit the corner of her lower lip as she looked over to him.

"Daryl...It's on me what happened. And it shouldn't have went down like that."

"But it's not though..." he countered.

"You're all my responsibility, so it is. We know he lost a lot of blood, yeah? He came real close too. But he's as tough as nails..."

"Wasn't his time to leave this plane of existence, not yet." Abraham added.

"That's right Ford. So he'll be back. We'll have him back in a couple of weeks. He'll be home from today, and Carol says to feel free to check in anytime."

"Well not _any_ time..." he smirked. "I reckon she might want to take her nursing duties real serious."

Michonne chuckled, "No then, not anytime."

She paused for a bit, contemplating how best to push forward, honestly dreading the moment. "There _is_ another thing though...It's Rick. He's..." She breathed deeply again as she felt her fingers pressing into her flesh, "...he's no longer going to be with us."

She froze for a second as the room went deafeningly quiet. Everyone just stared at her, waiting.

She started again, "He's no longer going to be with us, effective immediately."

"Well that's some bullshit Sarge. He's being punished? What for?"

"Abraham!" Rosita grabbed her partner's arm as he shot up from his chair.

Michonne put her palm out to him, "No, Ford, he's not being punished. He wanted this...we both did."

"So is he just gone? Or..." Glenn asked.

"He's being transferred. I don't know where to just yet, but I have a meeting with the Chief later today, and we'll sort it out. As soon as I know, you'll know."

"Yeah but why?"

Sighing heavily she lifted her gaze upwards, Michonne could barely bring herself to meet their eyes. "It's just that...things have changed between Rick and myself...so, it's just not appropriate, us working together, is what I'm saying."

The room went silent again.

Michonne dragged her hand over her face, and her stomach completely knotted up. "Is everyone clear on what I just said?"

"Yeah, so you two are uggin' bumplies now huh?" teased Abraham, causing everyone to suddenly rupture in laughter...Everyone but Glenn.

"Oh. Wait what?" his eyes knitted close together.

"They're making a go of it Rhee, geez!" Abraham clarified.

"You're the worst Ford." Michonne shook her head at him.

"Well Grimes is one crazy s.o.b., but he's a damned lucky s.o.b."

A small smile crept across her face now, "Thanks, I think."

Rosita waltzed over and pulled her into a tight hug. "Congratulations," she whispered to her friend, "It's about damn time."

Furrowing her brows, Michonne drew back perplexed at the comment. "Really?"

"Michonne that man adores you..." she continued quietly, "...you don't like to talk about it, but Maggie, Sasha, myself, we think you need this."

"I didn't think that I did."

Rosita flashed her a lopsided grin while giving her arm a gentle squeeze, before she could say anything further, though, Glenn inched closer to the two.

"Hey, since we're saying stuff, I don't know if you know, but Maggie and me-"

"Yeah we know," They grinned at him as his face instantly flushed beet red.

Rosita winked at him."We hear you're something else alright...a real public performer."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So this is everything Sergeant?"

"Yes Chief, it is."

Her legs crossed, Michonne sat forward in her seat clasping her hands on top of her knees. She eyed her boss as he thoroughly checked through her report. It was a detailed account on their case with the LAPD. Steven Gorman was officially charged with kidnapping and trafficking, and prostitution, on numerous counts. Dawn Lerner, naturally took a deal on her involvement for a reduced sentence. In exchange, she informed the police on everything she knew about Gorman's connections to the Hunters. Detectives Shaw and Rovio returned to their department pleased to finally have more than enough evidence to take down the family that had been a plague to their precinct for years.

"Okay. I want you to personally update me when this bastard's hearing starts. So stay in touch with the Prosecutor's office," he instructed. "I hear he's got a new suit over there and she's as smart as a whip. We want to co-operate as much as we can to get this guy convicted."

"Yes Sir."

Chief Greene then pushed the file to the side and pulled out another one from his drawer, handing it to her.

"Sergeant Jones..." he began as he leaned back into his chair, "...at my specific request has decided, or rather agreed, to take Rick on his team over at Major Fraud. I know it's not what he initially signed up for, but, I think he'll be better suited there."

She nodded her head at him, "I'll have him take a look at it and bring it back signed tomorrow."

"Yes I'm sure you will, Daniels."

Unexpectedly, the Chief then pushed back his chair and got up. Michonne watched him closely as he walked around, gently shifted his large picture frame of his beloved family, and perched himself directly in front of her at the edge of his desk.

She swallowed hard as the white haired man stared down at her with narrowed eyes.

"Sir? Is there something else?"

"I should be the one to ask you that. Don't you think?"

"Excuse me? I'm not sure that I quite follow-"

"Listen, I hope, that you and Rick know what you're doing."

Her eyes widening with embarrassment at his implications, Michonne felt cramped instantly, causing her to turn uneasily in her chair. What was she to say? She didn't want to lie, but then again he wasn't actually accusing her outright of anything...not yet.

"Sir for personal reasons, Detective Grimes would be better off on another team. This is what he wants. And I'm not going to fight or force an officer who was unwilling to-"

"Stop the bull Michonne! I am not a fool."

Her heart started to beat uncontrollably. She shook her head in denial, "Chief I never said-"

"Now I don't need to know the details. Hell I shouldn't. You say that this is something he wanted? I don't believe that, not entirely...this is something you _both_ wanted."

Unable to remain seated any longer, Michonne stood up from the chair.

"Michonne wait..." he kindly took a hold of her hands as his expression became thoughtful then.

She found herself holding her breath as she peered at his hands clutching hers.

"Do you love him? Do you?" he quietly asked, his tone dripping with sincerity.

A rock dropped in Michonne's stomach. This was not happening, she wished for the floor to just swallow her up right then and there.

She didn't know what the Chief was angling at, but what was she to do? Her best shot...was to just confess. Hell she'd been on a roll for the day.

"I do." She locked her eyes on his, trying to figure out what he'd say next.

However, to her complete and utter surprise, a huge, toothy smile lit up the aged man's face.

"Yeah, I thought so," he began to chuckle. "You know Jacqui, she'd be so heartbroken when she eventually finds out. She's so sweet on that boy. Give him my regards, will ya'."

At a loss for words, she simply nodded, then turned and headed out the door.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was late in the afternoon when Michonne finally crossed the threshold of the Grimes' residence.

"Hey Rick? Carl?"

"We're in here," called out the older Grimes man.

Slowly she made her way to the kitchen. Walking through the entranceway, she immediately could not believe her eyes.

The place was in a complete and total mess.

"What the hell!" dropping her bag to the floor her eyes were wide with disbelief.

"We're cooking dinner," Rick explained as he quickly fetched something out of the fridge before darting back to the grease stained stove. He barely glanced at her.

"Are you sure about that? Cause it more looks like this place was attacked!" She looked around at the disaster filled room and at once, went into action. Reaching for the paper towels, Michonne started sapping up what seemed to be milk dripping off of the counter and collecting in a small puddle on the tiled floor. Her eyes flicked across and she detected something green scattered next to Rick's shuffling feet...What was that? Parsley?

"We're making Lasagne," announced Rick's progeny from behind her with gleeful eyes and red-stained cheeks...pasta sauce she assumed.

"Wow, really?"

"Yeah, Dad said that we're having a special dinner tonight. It's a surprise actually."

"Is that right? Well I'm definitely surprised."

Half of the cupboards were sprawling open. There were empty containers, shredded cheese, and flour strewn all over the place. Slices of onion together with garlic skins heaped in a corner, and pieces of cooked pasta with something else that Michonne could not seem to figure out, just lying on top of a pile of dishes in the sink.

"Carl sweetie, why don't you go wash up? Actually my friend, take a shower will you?" At second glance the boy looked greasier than she thought. "I'll help Daddy finish up." After ushering the young child out of the kitchen she turned back to find Rick looking at her.

"Listen I got this. I don't need your help."

"But I could just-"

He shook his head at her, "I said no. Now why don't _you_ go and wash up, I'll be done in about a half hour."

000

Miraculously, it seemed, they managed to get through Rick's surprise dinner. Most of it still in the dish, though, but the three of them had decided that they'd had enough.

"So Carl thanks so very much for helping your old man tonight. I mean, it didn't come out like the picture or nothin'...but we had fun right?" Rick grinned as he recalled all the antics they went through just to put a single meal together.

"Dad I think Michonne was right...maybe we should've started off with something easier," he replied with candour about the mess that their dinner turned out to be.

"Yeah maybe she was... " he laughed.

"Anyways, the important thing is that we're here, together," she pointed out while brushing back Carl's hair that was getting to be a bit too long now. Sitting to her left at the head of the table, Rick smiled broadly at her, feeling immensely satisfied at that moment. Sharing a meal at home, on a peaceful night, with the two people he cared most deeply for in this world made his heart feel remarkably full. He wanted to do everything perfect for them.

"You know Carl, there's something we have to speak to you about. It's concerning me and Michonne."

Just then she glanced across at him, "Wait, we're doing this now?" She exhaled heavily, feeling that she'd done enough confessing for one day.

The trepidation on her face didn't escape Rick's notice, "We've _been_ doing it," he warmly reassured her. "I mean look at us...Carl, are you happy?"

"Of course I am Dad."

"Yeah, and so am I...Michonne, sweetheart, you make us happy," he reached over and grasped her hand on the table, his look of adoration making her feel as though her heart could explode.

"I'm happy too."

"Yeah?" he breathed.

Smiling brightly, she nodded her head at him as her eyes glistened with tears.

Emboldened Rick turned to his son, "Carl, how would you feel if Michonne and I are together?" he carefully gauged his boy's reaction, even though he knew that Carl was already attached to her. Still, he didn't want to take him for granted.

"Together?" he furrowed his brows.

"Yeah, as in more than partners, more than friends..." Michonne added.

He shrugged his shoulders, "It's cool."

Rick chuckled, "That's it?"

"What Dad?"

"Rick the boy said it's cool, don't push it."

But unbeknownst to her, Rick was already planning on pushing it.

"Okay, that's great! So..." he hesitated as he shifted his gaze from Carl to Michonne, purposefully locking his eyes with hers. "...what about if...she moves in here, with us? Then we could be together all the time."

"Wait, Rick what?" Michonne was instantly shocked.

On the other hand, Carl's eyes lit up, and the smile on his face got brighter, "Awesome! We can play games every night Michonne. That would be so great, and you could help Dad learn how to cook properly too," he teased. "Wow Dad, this really is a special dinner."

Just then, however, the young boy noticed that Michonne had gone completely silent as she stared coolly at his father. "Michonne?"

"Speaking of games..." she responded, without looking away from Rick, "...why don't you go get cleaned up and then pick out which one you want to play tonight? I'll come meet you in the living room. Just wait for me."

"Yeah okay." Detecting the change in her tone, Carl quickly complied.

As soon as he left the room, Michonne pulled away her hand that Rick still held on to, but he quickly grabbed it back.

"Michonne-"

"What is the matter with you? We never discussed that," she said in a hushed voice.

"You said you wanted this."

"I do, Rick."

"Then what's the problem?"

"I don't have a problem..." Michonne looked at this man and she saw how sure he was, but she couldn't tell him just then that she didn't share his level of confidence, not yet. "We just, like _just_ , started down this road. And I want to...I'm ready to embrace the evolution of our relationship. But please don't force me to go at your speed? I don't think that's fair."

"Michonne I've loved you for so long."

"So are you trying to make me feel guilty for that? Because even though I do think about you all the time, and I've been carrying you in my heart since I don't even know when...this is not me. I don't rush into things. You know that."

"You promised not to over think things, remember that?"

"Rick...I have not committed myself to anyone for quite some time. It's been the job...that's it, and you know it. I mean what is this really about? Geez! You know we've never even been on a date? Let's start there...please?"

Dropping his gaze, he released her hand. "I'm sorry."

She swallowed hard to keep her emotions at bay. She didn't want to dishearten him, she just needed him to hear her. "No, please, don't be sorry, just explain...I want to understand."

Leaning back in to his chair, he folded his arms and shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know...I guess it sort of hit me, that at a new unit it would be the first time in over three years that I won't be seeing you every day." Sighing heavily, he shook his head at himself. "I'm wondering how we'll make the time to be with each other. Have you thought about that?"

"Actually, I haven't," she confessed. "But we'll figure it out Rick...and I'm not saying I won't ever commit to you like you want...just...take me out on a damn date first."

He smiled at her, "I think I can do that."

"Yeah? Good...trust me, I'll make it worth your while," she said seductively.

Rick slid off of his chair and knelt beside her, "Everything that you do is worth my while Michonne." Taking two of her soft dreads, he playfully twirled them between his fingers.

Michonne then lowered her head, while clutching his flour stained shirt, and tenderly pressed her lips against his.

Rick's other hand then came up and firmly cupped the back of her neck as his mouth became more insistent, parting the sweetest tasting lips he had ever known. A low groan escaped from his throat as her tongue slipped inside, demanding for that intimacy again, relishing in the hotness of his mouth. Releasing her hair, his arm moved to wrap itself around her waist, and he dragged her down off of her chair, squeezing her tightly against his body as he placed her ontop of his lap.

Breathing heavily, Michonne's arms instinctively locked around his neck. To have her right then was the only thought running through his mind...

"Michonne I think I'm ready," Carl hollered.

Parting from her lips, Rick chuckled, as he glided his nose along her cheek, before burying his face in her neck to breathe in the unique scent of her.

"I love you," he whispered, his lips grazing her silky skin.

Smiling, she rubbed her cheek against the stubble of his face, "I love you too."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The following night, keeping true to his word, Rick had taken Michonne out for an elegant dinner. Dressed to the nines for the occasion, Rick was decked out in a navy blue, two-button suit, over a jet black shirt, while she wore a flattering black and white, A-line lace dress, her hair styled in an up-do.

Rick couldn't keep his eyes off of his gorgeous woman, as the dimly lit restaurant made her look even more desirable, which he honestly didn't think was even possible. At the moment, they were sipping on red wine while waiting for their meals to arrive, and Michonne was going over the details of her day.

"Really I don't know what Spencer was thinking today...to just enter that building like that with no back up? And you know what he said? He said he had a gut feeling," she scoffed. "I completely bit his head off in front of everyone. Abraham of course was most amused, to say the least." Shaking her head, she took a gulp of her drink, "I'm sorry..." she moved forward in her seat, "...I'm rambling."

"No, this is nice. You're enjoying yourself," he smiled, enthralled by her ruby-red lips he was drinking in every single word.

"Truthfully, I think I'm nervous," being out in public with Rick, as an official couple for the first time, made it all seem that more real for her...despite all the drama, and everything else that they'd been through. "Anyways, you wanna tell me how your day was today?"

"Nothing much happened. Just met with Jones...did his test and everythan'. I went and saw Daryl, we spoke about some things and he seems to be okay. Now I'm here with my girlfriend." Rick grinned at her.

"Oh, please no, not that word." Using that 'title' sounded so ill-fitting; they were way past that anyway.

Rick laughed, "Yeah, doesn't feel right to me either. It doesn't matter anyway..." he drank a bit more.

"Yeah? Why is that?"

Tilting his head side to side, he glanced around at the intimate setting, then, he settled his gaze on his glass before him. "It just doesn't Michonne."

"You know, I really hate when you do that. Saying something, but then...nothing."

He nodded his head, "Let's just enjoy being here okay."

"I thought we already were."

"We are." Sighing heavily he leaned forward and rested his arms on the table, clasping her hands with his. "Listen, titles don't matter right now 'cause I know, without a doubt, that our future is together. I don't want you to worry about that okay."

"I won't. I'm not." She was lying, Rick knew her better than that, but he decided not to call her out on it.

"Have I told you how stunning you look tonight...Just absolutely?"

"Yes. This would be the third time," she blushed at his genuine compliment, "But it's nice to hear. You know you're looking incredible yourself. I think if I had my way, you'd never wear anything but that suit."

"And if I had my way you'd never wear anything at all."

Her eyebrows shot up as a burst of laughter escaped her. "Detective Grimes!"

"Yes Sergeant," he replied with a devilish grin. "You know I think we should've gotten ourselves one of those booths...you're too far away from me. Maybe next time."

"Uh huh. I'm not so sure about that, with these hands of yours...You wouldn't last an hour," she chuckled.

Gazing at her, he suddenly realized something, "Ummm, not to ruin the mood or anythan', but did you meet with the Chief today about my replacement?"

"Your replacement? Oh, yeah I did, and he thinks he's found someone...a transfer from out of state actually. But in all honesty I haven't even looked at the file as yet. I was too excited about tonight," she winked at him. "I'll deal with it over the weekend, the interview is on Monday morning. I just hope it'll be a right fit for the squad, you know. I hope it would just work out, but then again, it has to."

"It will." Rick understood that new additions to a close-knit team would always bring unforeseen challenges. She already had her hands full with Spencer. But Michonne's strength and wisdom would get her through those trials, whatever they'd be. He was confident about that. He'd seen her handle incredible situations before even in the midst of her own uncertainty.

000

Immediately after eating their meals and polishing off their bottle of red, the happy couple opted to have dessert at home.

Rick went round the block to collect his car, as Michonne waited for him on the curb, just outside the restaurant. Admiring the cloudless sky in between the towering buildings, while deeply breathing in the night's cool breeze, she smiled contentedly at the lively hustle in the streets.

Suddenly, though, she felt the strange presence of someone standing behind her.

"Michonne?"

When she turned herself around, her jaw fell open, as she instantly recognized the individual standing before her.

"Mike?"

"Hey! I, I can't believe it's you!" Smiling broadly he stepped towards her, but Michonne, reflexively stepped back.

He frowned.

"What...what?" Immediately, she encountered great difficulty with speaking.

"What am I doing here? I just moved back...from North Carolina. That's where I've been ever since...you know."

"Yeah," she breathed.

Michonne had only ever been in-love just once before...and he'd left her. She was young, they both were, and typically, she thought he was the one. Before he became her boyfriend, Mike had spent countless evenings at her house ever since middle school. They were the best of friends. He was her first crush, he was her first _everything_.

Right after graduation, however, he'd decided that he didn't need her anymore. That he didn't love her...anymore. So he, just, left.

Her heart broken, Michonne never even saw him again...not until now.

At that moment, palpitations seized her heart, and the edges of her vision blurred. She wondered if she should reach out and touch him, just to make sure...it had been _so_ long. A lifetime ago.

"I haven't seen you..." she managed to utter, as she shook her head at him.

"It's been years...a lot of years, I know, Mich."

And still, he affected her as though not a day had passed by.

"You look amazing," stepping forward, he tried to come closer again, but she instantly moved away, again. He placed his hands in the pockets of his coat, locking his eyes on her.

"Why are you here?" she questioned.

"Life," he shrugged. "I just needed to leave...things weren't good...I got divorced, and she, my ex-wife, took Andre-"

"Andre?"

"He's my 3 year old son."

"You named your son Andre? After my Dad?"

"Yeah...your father was a great man. You know he did a lot for me, more than my own father ever did. Remember he would always say 'The Cautious Seldom Err'? I wished those were words that I had lived by. But not you, I'm sure. Things would've been different for me if I did...for me and for you."

A lump suddenly got caught in her throat. Her mind hazy, she just stared at his face. She must have had too much to drink because, no matter how hard she tried to process the moment, she could barely feel anything.

"Why are you here?" she repeated in a whisper.

"In Atlanta? Oh...well the thing is, I used to work at Jacksonville Police Department, but I transferred, to the one here...actually I have an interview on Monday with-"

"With the Intelligence Squad?"

Mike furrowed his brows, "How did you know that?"

Just then, Rick pulled up in the street behind her, and got out of his car.

"Hey, you ready?" he asked as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

Just about feeling the urge to throw up, Michonne nodded and hurried around the car, quickly getting in. Confused, Rick just followed her.

"Michonne wait!" Mike called out.

But she didn't...she couldn't. She wanted to leave.

"Who is that?" Rick asked before he closed the door for her.

"Just ignore him and get in the car."

"Are you sure?"

"Please let's go."

Figuring that she would talk to him on the way home, Rick ignored the stranger, and did as she asked.

As soon as they drove off, he glanced back and saw that the tall, dark man still stood on the curb.

"Who _is_ that Michonne?"

Closing her eyes, she cradled her face within her hands, as she sighed heavily.

"That's your replacement."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **A/N:** 1) I hope you all enjoyed this mini-fic...This is the longest chapter in this story, so I hope it was entertaining, and yeah, I know, I can't believe I ended it like that either. But hey, you never know...

2) Abraham is one of my favourites so I had to include one of his best one-liners.

Thanks for the support...best fandom ever!


	9. The Replacement

**A/N:** I'm just going to leave this here...and hope for the best.

 **The Replacement**

The golden rays of morning light persistently pronounced its way in to Rick's room. Settled closely next to Michonne, he pressed his bare chest against her back as he comfortably wrapped himself around her. Lying there, cocooned in his warmth, she looked peaceful and contented, and neither one of them were willing to get up to face another day.

"Hey," Rick, however, was the first one to surrender, "Michonne, you'll be late again."

"Just five more minutes," she answered groggily snuggling deeper in between the sheets.

Playfully biting her neck in an effort to rouse her, Rick smiled as she giggled while swatting him away.

"Stop...just five more minutes please."

"But you slept through the whole night babe," he said, as he gently rolled her onto her back.

She exhaled heavily, "I'm tired Rick..." she passed her hand over her face, "...tired and stressed. It's this new case, it's been a lot."

"I know," he whispered, and he did. But he also knew that there was more to it than that. It was more than _'this new case'_ , because as of late, his Michonne had become somewhat sombre and withdrawn. Every morning was a task for her, and he knew, without a doubt, that it was because of _him_...her new Detective.

In no way was Rick pleased about Michonne working closely with her ex-boyfriend. But what made it worse was that this particular ex had hurt her, deeply so. That night when she first revealed to him that Mike was the newest member of her unit, Rick could plainly see the look of anguish that crossed her face, and it caused his heart to ache for her. Michonne had mentioned this man a few times before, but only briefly. Not until now, did Rick finally hear the full detailed story of how Mike selfishly treated her when they were young.

On more than one occasion, he insistently suggested that she tried to get the Chief to redirect Mike's transfer to another department. But Michonne felt that she would have no valid grounds to do so, especially as his glowing recommendations were highly impressive. She had to find it in herself to make this work, besides...she didn't want Mike to see how much he was affecting her.

With the years that ran by, Michonne thought that time had healed her wounds, but on that fateful night, when she laid her eyes on him, she instantly realized that she'd just learned to live with the pain. It never departed from her, rather, it remained buried deep within her. Within her soul, within her psyche. Now, having to face Mike from day to day, the crushing memories of her misery and grief constantly flashed through her mind.

She wouldn't admit it to Rick, but the tension was slowly becoming unbearable. It seemed that Tylenol Extra Strength and Red wine ,were becoming her new best friends.

With Rick gazing down at her, Michonne detected the concern in his piercing eyes, so she raised herself slightly and gave him a soft, warm kiss.

"Why don't you take a day?" he suggested. "Just take a break...you're so tense-"

"No!" Flinching at the sharpness of her own response, she turned on to her elbow to face him, "Wait I'm sorry," she breathed. "I don't want you to worry about me. I need you, to just be happy. Please. It won't make this easier knowing that you're so worried."

"But I do...It's sort of part of the deal..." sneaking his hand just under her white tank top, he gripped her waist and tenderly caressed her stomach with his thumb. "I love you. So I worry about you. I can't be happy if you're not."

"I am happy." Resting her hand against his chest she smiled reassuringly at him.

Rick narrowed his eyes at her, "More than that Michonne, I need you to be good...And you're not." Leaning forward, he kissed her forehead affectionately.

Closing her eyes, her hand moved up from his chest and found its way behind his neck. "I will be Rick...I just need time is all."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Later that night, Michonne found herself stuck in the office going through reports she had neglected for the past few days. She was alone as everyone in her unit had left already for the day. It had been a manageable one, and, she was grateful for that. Her team made some serious leeway in their current mob investigations and it seemed that an official arrest was imminent.

When she noticed the time slipping away, she gave Rick a call. Not wanting him to keep back dinner on her account, she told him that she'd just go straight home that night instead. He was disappointed but he understood...at least he said he did.

Michonne hated to admit it, but she didn't mind being alone for a bit. She had always liked peace and quiet...

"Hey."

She froze.

"I can't be distracted right now..." she responded without looking up, she didn't need to. "...I have to get through this."

"I wanted to talk, and Daryl said you were still up here," answered Mike, as he cautiously walked closer to her desk. "Somehow you've managed to avoid having a real discussion with me since I started here a couple weeks ago."

"I don't know what you're talking about..." she lied of course. She _was_ avoiding him like the plague. Michonne made damn sure that she wouldn't get caught alone with him.

But here he was...sneaky bastard.

"You know I have a lot to do right now, okay. I have to leave soon," shuffling through her files she kept her head down, refusing to meet his gaze.

"Is he waiting? Rick? That's his name right?"

"What?" exasperated she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Yeah I met him...actually he made it his business to introduce himself. Do you know he threatened me?"

She did not...but then again, that sounded quite accurate.

"He told me to keep my distance, 'cause you weren't interested in being friends. But I can't really blame the brotha' considering-"

"What is it that you want detective?" Her expression was neutral but annoyance was starting to consume her. Pushing back in to her chair, she finally looked up at him. His tall form leaned gingerly against the desk that was across from her.

"You know on that day, when I walked into that interview room..." he began as he daringly stared at her, "...and I saw you there, I thought to myself 'Wow! Karma really is a bitch.' I mean of all the units in this department..." he chuckled to himself, but Michonne was not amused by the irony of their situation. Not even in the slightest.

"I know I deserve this...your wrath..."

"I'm not a vengeful person Mike."

"Yeah you are...You're angry and you should be."

"I'm not angry with you, not anymore. Okay? Is that all?" trying to remain calm, she refused to be dragged along with him down memory lane. She wasn't going to have it.

"I'm a damn good detective Michonne, and I wanted to prove that to you. But you won't let me."

"You're doing what you're supposed to be doing."

"The job is the job. This case needs me. And-"

"And what?"

"And these reports...those endless files you have me digging through like some schmuck, and making stupid lists-"

"Hey!" Getting up from behind her desk Michonne had heard enough from him. "I am your Commander, and I'll have you running behind files, or chained to your desk for as long as I damn well please!"

"You have me on a leash!' he roared as he stood up to his full height.

"Screw you Mike!" And there it was...she suddenly lost it. "You think I owe you something?"

"No... but some respect would be nice."

"Yeah well then do your job and do as I say!"

In one swift stride he made his way directly in front of her and she quickly held her breath. All of a sudden, it seemed as though the room began to shake. Swallowing hard, she glared up at this man as he towered over her, and in that moment she was so very grateful for the desk that stood between them. Somewhat caged in, she had nowhere to move with the chair, and then the wall, just behind her.

Inwardly, she cursed herself, honestly wishing that she had just, gone, home.

Staring back at her, Mike's heart beat began to quicken. His gaze darted all over her face searching for the young woman whom he knew as his first love. Feeling conflicted, he shifted his focus.

"I take my job very seriously, but you...you're making this personal," he accused in a low voice.

In an instant, Michonne's hatred for him came bubbling to the surface...Day in and day out she tried to keep it suppressed, she exhausted herself to stifle it.

"Yeah well it's been twelve years!" she clenched her jaw and balled her fists. "And you...you never called, Mike. You never came back to see me...to check if I was doing okay."

Taking in a deep breath her voice softened. "I don't understand...How could you do that...to me? After everything?" Warm tears were now streaming down her face from her reddened eyes. "It never made sense to me. I thought I knew you. My heart went numb...for a long time, because of you."

Mike went silent.

"And you didn't even come to Dad's funeral...that man loved you."

"I came two days after...after I knew you'd left" he pitifully offered. "Look I 'm sorry," he reached over to touch her.

"Please don't..." she said stumbling back, "...don't come so close to me. When I look at you, bitterness burns my chest. You make me feel sick...I literally feel ill. Every, single, day. My, my life-" pressing her hand against her chest, she suddenly found it hard to breathe.

"I, I..." she gasped, struggling to catch her breath. She raised her hands to cradle her head as her heart began to pound loudly in her ears.

"Michonne? Are you okay?"

She couldn't respond...she tried to, but her mind... it felt like mush, and everything became blurred...blurred and grey.

"I, I...I feel cold..." she managed to whisper. She wasn't cold though, she was sweaty, and so she leaned forward to stable herself.

She knew she was drifting.

"Michonne!"

The room, it wouldn't stop spinning.

"Hey!"

Then in an instant...

"Michonne!"

...nothing.

000000000

Michonne's eyes fluttered open. No longer at the office, she was lying somewhere and moving. She quickly concluded that she must've been in the back of someone's car. But how? A groan escaped her lips as she slowly lifted her body upright. Mike was at the wheel.

"What is going on?" she breathed.

"Hey take it easy. You blacked out...Do you remember anything?"

She remembered arguing, she remembered crying, and then feeling herself falling.

"I'm taking you to the emergency room."

"No, I just need to go home. I've just been stressed lately," she glowered at him in the rear view mirror.

"We're almost there..." he ignored her request, "...just sit tight Peaches."

"Don't call me that."

"Sorry, old habits and all. Anyway I'm not taking any chances, it won't hurt to get checked out...just to be sure, Okay?"

She huffed, "Fine, okay?"

Thankfully, when they got to the hospital the staff was having a slow night, and so Michonne was attended to immediately.

Within a half an hour, a sleep deprived nurse, clad in pink scrubs, situated Michonne on a gurney and mechanically went through the usual checks. She took all the necessary samples, while listing everything relevant on a form. In the meantime, Mike stood silently to the side.

"Should I call...someone?" he finally asked a while after the nurse left to fetch a doctor.

"No, I'm fine. You should probably go too."

"And leave you by yourself?"

"It's not like you don't know how?"

"Okay you know what, now is not the time."

"You're the one who insisted that we talk. What's changed?"

"Not like this Pea-" He stopped himself and took a deep breath.

Neither one said anything else. They just solemnly waited.

"Hey!" Suddenly, a cherry, round faced physician appeared before them.

They both just grunted in response.

"Ummm okay. Well my name is Dr. Cloyd, but you can just call me Denise...but not Niecy...she's the nurse with the red curly hair, pretty eyes...no? Don't know her? Well anyway..." she glanced through Michonne's form on her clipboard. "So you felt dizzy tonight? Shortness of breath? Increased heart rate?"

She nodded to the doctor.

"Is this a regular occurrence Ms. Daniels?"

"No, it's just I've been working a lot."

"Well according to our preliminary results from your ratings and urine sample, your body is definitely under some strain, Ma'am. Yeah...you're gonna have to slow down and de-stress. You need to take it easy okay? Take some time off."

Well Rick would definitely be pleased to hear that. Wait, was she going to tell him about this? It was just a dizzy spell, how could she burden him even further? Knowing him, he would probably lock her up in his house. Then again….no more secrets, she had promised him that.

"It's not good for you to continue like this…" the doctor continued. "And it's definitely not good for the baby."

"Excuse me? What did you say?"

Dr. Cloyd's cheeks reddened as she grinned at the pair.

"Congratulations! You guys are pregnant!"

Michonne's face froze. Her eyes and her mouth were wide open. She was staring at the bubbly woman before her, but she didn't really notice her at all. Momentarily, she withdrew within herself, instantly going through a mental check. She remembered that her cycle was late, but, for the past few years being irregular had become the norm. And the pill, she started on the pill...but then again...she couldn't even remember if she'd taken one that same morning, or even the one before that. Plus the wine...Shit.

Noticing her incredulous expression, Dr. Cloyd's smile fell away, "Oh! Okay...do you remember when you last saw your period?"

Michonne blinked her eyes rapidly to refocus her attention. Rubbing her hand over her face, "I'm late," she confessed, just above a whisper.

"And now you know why."

"I think you should call Rick," suggested Mike.

Dr. Cloyd scrunched her face in confusion.

"We just work together," he clarified as he took a step back. His eyes locked on Michonne, "Rick, he should be here."

"Yeah...he should." Sliding her hand over her mid-section, her lips slowly curled as a tiny smile crept onto her astonished face.

"Okay, wait, but we before we call anybody..." Dr. Cloyd interjected, adjusting her rectangular glasses, "I just have a few more questions on your medical history, then we'll set you up in a room for observation, while we wait for your blood tests to come in. How does that sound?"

Michonne nodded again in agreement, smiling more brightly as a flicker of excitement grew within her, "Yeah okay."

"Well first... does anyone in your family suffer from Cancer?"

"No."

"...Diabetes?"

"No."

"...Hypertension?"

"No."

"Okay, great we're doing good...Is this your first pregnancy?"

Instantaneously, her countenance fell and she shot Mike and icy glare..."No."

"It's not?"

Shifting himself further away from her, with downcast eyes and a guilty face, Mike responded, "No, it's not."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	10. New Beginnings

**A/N:** So my week started off really crappy, (I mean no one died or anything, but still), and even though I had my outline already done for this chapter I was in absolutely no mood to write anything. But then I went over all the reviews, and reading how interested and excited you all were really and truly got me going again. So, Thank You...continue to support your fanfic writers.

 **New Beginnings**

 _ **12 Years Ago**_

Curled up into a ball at the edge of her bed, Michonne sobbed quietly while clutching her favorite velvet pillow to her chest. Her flowing tears soaked through her black and white, cotton duvet as Mike sat behind her, gently rubbing her back in silence. His solemn expression and tear-stained face confirmed that he too had been crying. She, was in pain because of her sudden loss, and him, because he was the cause of that loss...

"It was an accident," she said to him repeatedly, not wanting to place blame and not wanting him to wallow in self-pity. But the more tears she shed the worse he felt, her moans of despair filled his stomach with regret. He simply wanted to lean over and hurl.

To suppress his nauseating anguish, Mike instead focused his gaze on her lavender accent wall, and thought back to three months ago to the start of her 'purple' phase. Every Spring in fact brought a new colour to her French styled boudoir. "New Beginnings," she excitedly would say as she forced him to look through an endless array of bedroom catalogs, paint charts and fabric swatches.

She was always so enthusiastic and compelling, so alluring...and never failing to challenge him every step of the way. He'd never met a girl that was filled with such determination. It was how she was raised, and he'd seen it for himself, her confidence ingrained in her by her doting parents. Nothing was impossible for Michonne Daniels... Not even having a baby whilst attending college out of state. When she told them that she was pregnant, despite their disappointment, everything was planned and everything was set within a matter of weeks.

Finally, it seemed she had gone quiet for a bit. Mike wanted to try to get her to fill him in as to what happened after he'd left the hospital when her parents came. They had made it clear that they'd preferred if he didn't stick around, so instead, he headed to her house to wait for her there. And only at Michonne's insistence did they then let him take her up to her room.

"Babe...Peaches. Look at me please."

She slowly turned to face him, her eyes puffy and red.

"What did the doctor say?" he asked quietly.

Sniffling, she pushed herself upright and leaned against her headboard. "He said, he said that I was only 10 weeks along so...I'll continue to bleed a little for just about a week."

"Do you need anything? Are you in pain?...I mean, I can get whatever it is you want."

She hung her head as she closed her eyes, "No. Mom already bought me some painkillers, and a hot water bottle on the way home."

"Okay," he sighed heavily, "Michonne...Did you tell them?"

"There's nothing to tell."

"I, I just can't believe how things got so out of hand at that party. It's my fault, I know and I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry peaches..."

Tears were falling again from her large angel eyes, "I know...it was an accident," she reassured him as her lips quivered.

"I mean I'm not even sure how this happened...one minute I'm upstairs with the guys, and you found me, you were yelling about going home, and the next minute...I'm staring at you half way down the stairway...you were screaming...and there's blood all over. I've never seen that much blood before Michonne..." he shook his head to rid himself of the horrifying image.

"It was an accident...I'm not angry with you..." she said again, more to comfort herself this time.

"Do you even still want a future with me? A family?"

Looking at him in disbelief she raised her hand to her chest, "I still have your ring, don't I?"

"Yeah but after last night, I mean I would understand..."

"Just grow up Mike. Leave Terry alone. I know he's the one who convinced you to sneak off and get high. But you have to do what's best for _us_ now. High School is over! We'll, get, through this..." drying her face her tone was stronger now. "I love you."

Looking intently at her, he was unsure of what to say next to make her not feel so sad. Maybe if he didn't have a hand in her tragedy, maybe then he could have been of more use to her.

She said that it was Terry who convinced him to smoke at the Grad party, he wouldn't say it out loud but that wasn't entirely true. He did it of his own volition because he wanted to, he needed to...just to escape for one last night, he was only eighteen after all. His responsibilities to her weighed so much on him he felt as though he couldn't see his way clearly. So for just one last night, he simply wanted to forget and to pretend that he was free.

"I love you too peaches...so much," he held her hand to connect with her, "This is killing me to see you like this."

"And what about the baby?"

"Well... we could always have another one...we'll have the three like you've always wanted...but, when the time is right."

Shaking her head in disbelief she pulled away from him, "Get out."

"What?"

"I can't believe you just said that."

"Peaches I'm sorry, I just-" he exhaled heavily.

She turned away from him and laid back down, "I want to be alone now."

He got up and stood there silently watching her for a moment. "Okay...I'll come back tomorrow. Is that alright?"

"Yeah, fine, tomorrow."

But Michonne never saw Mike again.

0000000000000000000000000000000

 _ **Present Day**_

"What's the patient's name Sir?"

Rick pulled out his badge and slid it over to the Emergency room receptionist, "It's Detective Grimes, and I'm here to see Miss Michonne Daniels, she's a Sergeant with the APD. I got a call that she's here...but I don't know what's going on or if she's alright-"

"Okay okay Detective, I see here that yes she did come in not too long ago. So if you'll have a seat right over there someone will be right out to answer your questions."

"I want to see her now."

"Excuse me, but are you family Sir?" she asked looking at him questioningly with her eyebrows raised.

Dipping his head Rick narrowed his eyes at the irksome woman, "Yeah, I am."

"Yeah okay I see, her doctor would be right out Sir so have a seat," she repeated sternly.

Grudgingly he did as he was told, and walked over to the seating area. Just as he was about to sit down, however, Mike waltzed through the doors. Instantly baffled by his presence Rick called out to him, "Hey...Mike."

The new detective spun around to the unfamiliar voice, "Oh hey," he responded when he caught sight of the assertive man.

"What are you doing here?"

"I brought her in..."

"What now?" Rick asked as he stepped over to him. "So you were working late too?"

"Yeah something like that. Anyway she wasn't feeling too good-"

"Really? Cause she seemed just fine this morning when she left my house..."

Exhaling heavily, Mike shook his head, he really wasn't interested in a confrontation with this man, this stranger. "Listen, I had the nurse call you and I went and got her stuff. That's all there is to it."

"Why is it that I don't believe that?" Taking the bag he squinted his eyes at Mike.

"I don't care what you believe," he spat back as he straightened up his shoulders. "As a matter of fact, your main concern should be what's going on in there with Michonne."

"Oh is that right? All of a sudden you're thinking about what's best for Michonne? Are you serious?"

Mike's face suddenly went taut as he clenched his jaw. "You..." he started, whilst pointing a finger at him,"...don't know a thing about me." Before Rick could respond, he stormed off back out of the hospital's doors.

With Michonne's bag in hand, Rick followed behind him.

"Hey! I know Mike! I know everythang!" he hollered. "And you sicken me."

Mike came to a halt.

"Yeah..." Rick stood back watching him. "I'm Michonne's best friend now, so I know how you wronged her, how you...pushed her-"

"It was an accident!" Mike yelled as he turned to face him.

"And was it an accident you leaving her as well man? How could you live with that?"

"You don't know me or what I have been living with." Glowering at him, Mike could clearly perceive the look of hatred on Rick's face. "Who the hell do you think you are? You think...you think you're a better man than me?" he scoffed.

"That's right I am. I'd be a better man for her. I won't destroy her like you did."

"Man you ain't got a clue brotha'"

"I ain't your brother."

" _I_ was just a kid-"

"I don't care. You were grown enough to get her pregnant."

"You have no idea how it was," he shook his head, "...how she was. She thought we could do it all, she's 18, pregnant, and planning on us taking our kid on vacation in France!" he chuckled slightly. "It was like she was fearless..."

"Of course not man...she was scared, she was a young girl, but she trusted you, loved you...her Father cared for you."

"Her Father?" Mike stuck his hands in his pocket as he lifted his gaze to the starless sky. "Her Father cared about his princess. She loved me so yeah, he took an interest in me...a young black man having issues at home and what not. But, that day after the miscarriage, it was too real for me. Her father knew it was, he knew who I was. So when he told me to go, to stay away..." he shrugged his shoulders as he glanced down to the ground, "...I just did. The man could see me for what I really was; I wasn't good enough for his baby girl. He gave me a way out...so I took it and I left. I didn't _want_ to leave her...I didn't, but I couldn't stay either. Besides...I knew she'd be alright."

Infuriated at Mike's dismissal of Michonne's pain, Rick, without hesitation, dropped her bag and swiftly threw a punch that connected to the man's jaw.

Taken by surprise, Mike stumbled back then stood stunned momentarily. "Are you crazy?"

"You deserve worse," Rick growled. He began to pace back and forth, "Here's what's gonna happen...you got two years left on her squad...two years before you can apply for a new assignment, so in the mean time, you better make amends."

"I'll do my job," Mike replied as he rubbed the newly sore spot on his face.

"Naw...you'll do more than that, you're gonna lick the dirt off the floor she walks on. You're gonna bend over backwards to make her comfortable, you'll do whatever it takes do you hear me? And if you don't, so help me God I'll make your life a living hell. You'll wish you never stepped foot back in Atlanta."

"You better stop making threats at me," he challenged.

"Or what?" Rick roared as he stepped right up to him staring him in the face, "You think you could take me Mike? _Yo_ u don't, know, _me_."

Moving back slowly, Rick swallowed hard in an effort to oppress his instincts. He was at the hospital for Michonne, she needed him right now so it was essential for him to walk away. Turning his back on the pathetic repulsive excuse of a man, he picked up her bag and wordlessly went back inside.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After having met, and spoken to Dr. Cloyd briefly, Rick was finally being taken in to see Michonne. The goodly doctor, using her discretion, didn't tell him much. She simply informed him that Michonne needed to take it easy for awhile, and that based on the results of her blood work would more than likely need to make some changes in her diet.

"Ms. Daniels you have a visitor," announced the doctor as she walked through the door.

"Actually I'm here to take her home," Rick smiled as he entered the room. She was sitting on the edge of the bed with her legs dangling over, just about ready to leave herself.

"That's not a problem. I umm just have to...get those ummm...things for you that you'll need, that you'll be needing...for awhile," treading carefully, Dr. Cloyd tried her utmost not to say anything she shouldn't, as she'd mistakenly made a wrong presumption before. "I'll be back in a few minutes alright?" With that she quickly left.

"Hey, you okay?" Rick asked as he stood in front of Michonne.

"Yeah...you?"

"I'm good now."

"Where's Carl?"

"Niedermeyer did me a favour. So...you passed out while working? And Mike was there?"

Breathing in deeply she looked away from him, "We got into it...and I was tired," she didn't want to offer any more than that, she didn't want to set him off. Even though he came in smiling, his darting eyes reflected his apprehension.

"Rick we need to talk."

"Yeah we do. You're gonna have to take it easy, take some time off. Now I know you may not think so but you have to do this, not for me, this is for you."

"Okay."

"What? Okay?" surprised by her submissiveness, for a moment he didn't know what else to say. He'd expected her usual resistance.

"Rick come here," reaching out to him Michonne took hold of his hands.

His heart beat quickened...something was wrong.

"I agree with everything you just said..."

He nodded his head at her, "Yeah?"

"I _will_ take it down a notch, I mean, I am going to...I have to," she smiled at him broadly and added, "Because we're gonna have a baby."

Caught completely off guard he gripped her hands tightly, "Are you serious?...Are you serious?"

"Yeah babe. I'm pregnant."

He dropped his head and started to laugh, "Are you serious? Oh my god I thought, I thought something was wrong."

"Are you happy?"

He raised his gaze back up to hers, grinning from ear to ear, "Are you kidding me, this is fantastic," he whispered. "This is just, so..."

"Unexpected?"

"Oh my god yeah, but I'm happy. Are you?"

"I am."

"Are you sure? I would understand if you know, you weren't ready for this at least not now."

"I really want this."

Releasing her hands Rick cupped her face, and pressed his lips against hers. He held her there until his cheeks were wet, his emotions getting the better of him.

He drew back a bit and stared at her in amazement.

"What?" she asked with a slight frown wiping his tears from his face.

"I just..." he blew out heavily and shook his head, "I just...I can't believe it."

"Neither can I," she chuckled.

"You know you're not _ever_ gonna be leaving that desk?"

"I can handle myself Grimes," she smirked.

"Oh I know. There ain't nothing you can't do, I know that." Stroking her arm he thought about everything she'd been through, and he felt such love threatening to burst his heart.

"If you want me to not be worried, you have to be safe...you have to. I remember you saying that I love hard, well, you're damn right about that. There ain't nothing, and I mean nothing Michonne, that I won't do...for you, for Carl..." placing his hand on her stomach, "...for _our_ unborn child." A lump suddenly formed in his throat, and more tears spilled from his eyes. He took in a deep breath to compose himself.

Moved by his sincerity, and by his vulnerability, her own tears trickled down her face. Resting her hand on top of his, Michonne couldn't help but admire how this fierce man could somehow trust her so completely with his heart, and how brave he was to be utterly unguarded and open.

Sniffling herself she wiped his face again, "I know Rick, I know," she breathed.

"You're gonna let me take care of you? Me and Carl? Cause I lost this before...you know...with Lori..."

"Don't!" she quickly retorted, "That wasn't your fault."

He turned up his bottom lip in disagreement, "We fought Michonne, I think I told you that...I know I didn't make things easy for her like I should have. I wasn't the best husband like I could've been."

"You _tried_ your best. What else is there? All couples have rough times. But that doesn't mean things went bad _because_ of you. How could you even think that ? How could you even believe that?" The guilt he'd assigned to himself over something he had absolutely no control baffled her. She hated it. He was too good of a man.

"Yeah well I'm not taking any chances this time around," he assured her. "I don't know who to thank for this, but I know I'm one lucky bastard, there's no doubt about that. And I'm not losing you or my baby...I'm not doing that again."

Michonne took in a deep breath as though his confidence was giving her life.

"No you're not..." she beamed, throwing her arms round his neck, "I'm not."

"We're gonna do this sweetheart...and, you're gonna have to move in with me," he chuckled, "I'm not taking no for an answer now."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah..." he replied in a hushed voice as he leaned in closer to her. "Gonna put ya in a white dress sooner too."

"Wha-"

Capturing her mouth quickly before she could protest, Rick savoured the taste of her sweet and salty lips. As he breathed her in, she made him feel wonderful, she always did, but now even more so. Now, Michonne was carrying his child, now, they were going to build a life together. He eagerly grasped her thighs as the beauty of his future excited him. The connection they shared was finally enough.

Stunned at first, by his decisive words, Michonne's shock rapidly gave way to the pleasure from his indulgent kiss. With their tongues intertwined she softly moaned into his mouth as she pulled him in closer to her chest. This was it. This was happening. She was resolutely deciding to commit to this man. This man who had become her confidant, her lover, and her best friend.

Her fingers clutching the back of his neck, she pushed away any remaining doubts and fears she may have had about the risks of being so close to him. Instead, she chose to cling to her belief in him, and in his ability to love her and support her...come what may. She could depend on him, feel safe with him, be real with him.

This. was. happenning. And Michonne was absolutely thrilled.

0000

0000

 **END.**

 **A/N:** "And they lived happily ever after..." For the Rick and Mike scene I just had to go re-Watch the "I'm a better man than you" face off with Shane in Season 2...one of my favourite scenes...and I had a lot of fun twisting it to fit my story. Anyways, one chapter turned into 10...how did that happen? But that's all folks. Until next time.


End file.
